Un día caballeresco
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: Esta historia fue creada por mi, la trama y los personajes no-creados de la serie original de My Little Pony: Friendiship is Magic y My Little Pony: Equestria Girls también son de mi autoría, los personajes originales son propiedad de Hasbro Studios.
1. Un día Caballeroso parte 1

**No se imaginan que un humano habite en Equestria.**

**Yo si, en especial, que me enamorado de una pegaso, ella es...**

**Fluttershy, pero no es un amor de "ay que bonito", sino como si fuera una chica real.**

**Y mi amor la represento hacia ella en una historia bella...**

**Y comienza así...**

_Era un día normal en Ponyville junto con las 6 amigas: Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y AppleJack en el Spa, Spike afuera porque no soporta lo cursi..._

Spike: Ush... que le ven al lodo en la cara y los pepinillos en los ojos, me da asco.

Pinkie Pie: Vamos relájate, no es tan malo, mmm que ricos pepinillos.

Rarity: No Pikie Pie no son para comer, son para bajar la hinchazón de los ojos.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Tú crees que no lo se?

AppleJack: Estoy segura de que no lo sabe...

Pinkie Pie: ¿A qué te refieres?

AppleJack: A nada

Pinkie Pie: Oh, ¿entonces porque dijiste eso?

Rainbow Dash: Mejor no le sigas la corriente que va seguir así hasta que los pepinillos se pudran (le dijo susurrandolé)

Spike: ¡Por Celestia dejen de discutir!

Twilight: Espera, ¿Spike a donde vas?

Spike: A donde no hablen tanto.

_Todas miraron a Pinkie Pie_

Pikie Pie: ¿Qué? Acaso nadie habla tanto, todas hablamos mucho, incluso Fluttershy, para hablando con los animales, ¿y qué me dice de Twilight? ella lee en voz alta, y no olvidemos a AppleJack...

Rainbow Dash: ¡YA! Pinkie Pie... ¡callateeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Fluttershy: No es para tanto.

Rainbow Dash: Pero no deja de hablar.

_Afuera en el cielo, se ve como un asteroide callendo a Equestria_

Spike: ¡Santo cielo! un asteroide.

_Todas las ponis salen del Spa_

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

Rainbow Dash: Es...es...es... ¡UN ASTEROIDE!

_Todos los ponis y pegasos corren de un lado para el otro llenos de miedo_

Poni: ¡Es el fin!

_Explosión de solo unos metros, un silencio de unos segundos_

_Un joven de forma humana, con armadura de hierro, un escudo y con un bastón mágico sale de entre el polvo_

Pinkie Pie: ¡Un extraterrestre en forma de mono parado a dos patas! ¡Corran! (Se fue hechando tierra)

Fluttershy: !Ah! (dijo de forma tímida, escondiendosé detrás de Applejack)

Twilight: ¿Quién eres? En nombre de Celestia dime quién eres y...qué eres.

Extraño: Soy el caballero Daniel, llevamé con la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Para qué la buscas?

Daniel: Tú debes ser Twilight Sparkle, aprendiz de Celestia, mmm te creí mas alta y las demás deben ser las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Solo llevenmé con Celestia no haré nada malo.

Twilight: Eres un desconocido, eres de otra forma a nuestro ser, causaste pánico en los habitantes de Ponyville, tú crees que te dejare ver a la princesa Celestia.

Daniel: Sabia que dirias eso, pero no queda mucho tiempo solo imaginate el palacio de a princesa, y dejame tocar tu cabeza, que te acompañen las portadoras y tu escritor. Confía en mi porfavor, te lo ruego, te dire todo, junto con Celestia en su castillo.

Twilight: No hagas nada sospechoso, ¿ok?

Daniel: Ok, solo imagina el palacio de la princesa y déjame tocar tu cabeza. Ustedes portadoras pónganse alrededor de nosotros.

Spike: ¿Yo soy el escritor, verdad?

Daniel: Si, ahora prepárense.

_El área donde estaban las 6 amigas y el humano se tornó de color azul y se esfumaron_

_Unos instantes en el castillo de Celestia._

Celestia: ¡Oh! hay rebajas en los zapatos, aunque no los uso.

Luna: ¿Encerio? jajaja

_Empieza una luz azul en el centro del palacio, donde se encuentran las 2 princesas._

_Las 2 princesas quedan sorprendidas._

_Las ponis se quedan adoloridas y tumbadas en el suelo._

Twilight: Auch, estoy mareada...

AppleJack: Huau, parece que he recolectado 30 alamedas enteras sin descanzar.

Rainbow Dash: Y yo que he realizado 20 Rain-plosiones sónicas.

Spike: ¡Por una vez no puede haber un día normal!

Daniel: Hum, les falta un poco de disciplina.

Celestia: Alguién me puede decir que esta pasando aquí.

Daniel: Saludos princesa (le dijo mientras besaba el casco de la princesa en forma caballeresca)

Celestia: ¿Y tú quien eres, y.. qué eres?

Daniel: Son dos veces qué me dicen lo mismo. Soy Daniel, uno de los 10 Caballeros Legendarios del planeta Solery. Mi raza es humana, soy diferente a ustedes, en fin a lo que vine, Hace unos días la Rebelión Destrucción Galáctica ha estallado en guerra junto con con la Alianza Galáctica: La Via Láctea, mi sector Es el A1,P8. El de Equestria es el A1,R6 la Rebelión quiere conquistar la Galaxia. Yo el 1er Caballero Legendario, he venido a resguardar y proteger Equestria, el planeta con el 3er poder mas grande de esta galaxia, mi planeta tiene el poder más grande de esta galaxia con su magia, inteligencia, fuerza y habilidad, este es el tercero por el poder de la amistad, un poder muy pero muy poderoso, el consejo noble de Solery me ha dado la oportunidad de proteger este planeta ya que mi personalidad será eficaz aquí, debo resguardar este planeta con mi vida y enfrentarme a una oleada de 1000 hombres junto con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Celestia: Ehhh, ¡¿las portadoras, tú contra 1000 hombres?!, además ¿por qué nos quieren atacar?

Daniel: La Rebelión quiere dominar la Galaxia, pero tranquila Celestia, los caballeros legendarios tienen una energía incalculabe, además portamos la "Arma Sagrada" que se convierte en:

Una lanza muy puntiaguda

Un arco largo bien estirado

Una ballesta de hierro

Un Una alabarda pesada

Una espada larga y efectiva

Un martillo muy poderoso

¡Y lo de última tecnología! el mosquete

Con eso más el poder de la armonía, la victoria esta casi asegurada, CASI, nunca en una batalla se debe alabar el día hasta la puesta de sol.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ohhhhhhhhh! tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte.

Todas las chicas menos las princesas y Pinkie Pie:¡NOOOO!

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué? ¿porqué?

AppleJack: Es queeeeeee...

Pinkie Pie: No puedes mentir AppleJack ¡DIME!

Rainbow Dash: Porque Daniel no quiere escucharte (dijo con una sonrisa forzada)

AppleJack: No tenias algo mejor (dijo susurrando)

Daniel: Yo diría que...

Rarity: Pero que descorteza, porque no le ofrecen algo a nuestro protector.

Daniel: La verdad que si, me voy a quedar aquí toda mi vida restante, ya que la Rebelión siempre va a existir, es lo natural de una galaxia. Celestia, me puedes dar una habitación para alojarme solo para dejar libros y cosas, no es necesario cama, porque los caballeros legendarios no duermen, cada segundo que pasa nuestra energía se recupera, solo podemos dormir cuando, ehh...cuando...cuan...do...

Celestia: ¿Cuando que?

Daniel: Cuando... je je es que esto es embarazoso.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Cuando se reproducen, porque quedan muy cansados para poder regenerarse y tienen que dormir?

Daniel: (Con la boca abierta)Como lo supiste.

Pinkie Pie: Corazonada

Spike: (Se tapa la boca para aguantarse la risa)

Daniel: Ya veo, Celestia, ¿sabes donde me puedo quedar?

Celestia: Alguien tiene espacio en una de sus casas.

Twilight: Mi biblioteca esta llena.

Rarity: Yo tengo, pero una dama que se cambia de vestido no puede tener a un hombre en su casa, lo siento mucho.

Daniel: Pierde cuidado.

AppleJack: Mi cabaña solo hay espacio para Mis hermanos, la abuela y yo.

Rainbow Dash: Lamentablemente yo vivo en las nubes.

Pinkie Pie: Mis pasteles llenan mi casa, a menos que vivas lleno de pasteles, te puedes quedar.

Daniel: Que pena, soy alérgico a la azúcar procesada.

Fluttershy: Em, yo tengo espacio (dijo casi susurrando)

Twilight: ¿Como dices Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yo tengo espacio (dijo susurrando)

Rarity: Flutter, cariño, dilo mas fuerte.

Fluttershy: ¡YO TENGO ESPACIO PARA UNA PERSONA!

_Fluttershy se esconde en el suelo y mirando hacia arriba._

Daniel: Al parecer se llama Fluttershy, mmh, bueno Fluttershy, te prometo que no ocupare mucho espacio.

Fluttershy: Ok (dijo susurrando)

Daniel: Vamos no hay que temer.

_Fluttershy se levanta con una mirada de perrito triste_

Daniel: ¡Oh! mi corazón, lo siento exaltado.

_Lo que no les dijo Daniel fue que en Solery las personas cuando se enamoraban sus corazones se exaltaban causando una alegría interna_

Luna: Te sientes bien, quieres que te traiga algo.

Daniel: No gracias, veo que aquí son muy hospitalarias

Luna: Si, lo somos.

Daniel: Bueno Fluttershy ¿dónde queda tu hogar?

Fluttershy: Cerca del bosque Everfree.

Daniel: ¡¿Ooook?!

Rarity: Fluttershy, no seas tontuela, el caballero no conoce el bosque Everfree

Daniel: No es eso, estudie la composición de Equestria a excepción del Palacio, ya que mi poder no me permite localizar Princesas ni nobles. Solo que me encantan la fauna, pero tengo miedo de que no me acepten los animales.

Fluttershy: ¿T-te gustan los animales?

Daniel: Si, desde que nací

Fluttershy: (mirandole directamente a los ojos) A...mi...tambieeeeén (dijo de forma tierna)

Daniel: Tenemos algo en común.

_Fluttershy se sonrroja_

Spike: Ush, pero que cursi (dijo susurrando)

Celestia: Bueno, ya esta hecho, ahora lo más importante, ¿Cuando van a llegar los "Rebeldes"?

Daniel: En cualquier momento, es mas pueden venir en este instante.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Y que pasa si estan aquí, obsevandonos!, ¡que vamos a hacer!, ¿escondernos? ¡y si nos encuentran!, ya se, hagamos un hueco en la tierra y nos metemos ahí, vamos saquen palas ¡Rápidooooooo!

Daniel: No es necesario, ya que si no encuentran a nadie aquí, harán estallar el planeta.

_Pinkie Pie se demalla_

Daniel: ¿Se siente bien?

Twilight: Si, le pasa todo el tiempo.

Daniel: Vaya

Fluttershy: Bueno, ya quieres, esteeee, alojarte en mi casa (dijo susurrando)

Daniel: No te escuche bien, me lo puedes repetir porfavor.

Fluttershy: ¿Ya te vas a mudar a mi casa? (dijo susurrando)

Daniel: Vamos habla un poquito más fuerte Fluttershy, que nadie te hará daño.

Fluttershy: ¿Ya te vas a mudar a mi casa? (dijo un poco más confiada)

Daniel: ¡Oh! es cierto, ya debo empezar a hacer guardia, pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento. Espérenme un minuto

_Daniel se teletransporta._

Luna: Me pregunto como hará eso._  
_

Celestia: Recuerda que nosotras también nos podemos tele-transportar.

Luna: Pero me imagino que él se tele-transportará a su planeta.

Celestia: mmm es cierto.

Luna: Además, ¿cómo las trajo aquí, chicas?

Twilight: Dijo que imagine el castillo, luego toco mi cabeza junto con mis amigas alrededor, y aparecimos acá, un poco mareadas.

Luna: Suena interesante, ¿será posible que se un mago?

_Daniel regresa_

Daniel: Bueno ya llegué, traje mis cosas.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Esas son tus cosas? ¿Solo una maleta?

Daniel: Si, solo son libros, materiales higiénicos, ropa, aunque no la uso mucho ya que los caballeros llevamos colta de malla, y un yunque.

Todas las chicas: ¿Un yunque?

Daniel: Si, para afilar mi espada, mi escudo y reparar mi armadura.

Twilight: Huau

Daniel: Bueno fue una excelente charla, hasta luego princesa Celestia, hasta luego princesa Luna

Celestia/Luna: Hasta pronto.

_El grupo de las 6 amigas, Spike y el caballero partieron hasta la casa de Fluttershy._

_Llegan a su casa._

_Las amigas de Fluttershy y Spike se despiden de Fluttershy y de Daniel_

Fluttershy: Esta es mi casa, y él mi conejito Angel.

Daniel: ¡Ooooh! es muy adorable.

_Angel muerde el dedo de Daniel._

Daniel: Veo que no le agrado.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh! lo siento tanto, Angel a los caballeros no se les hace eso. Chico malo.

Daniel: Descuida, no me conoce, ya me conocerá

Fluttershy: Gracias por comprender, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Daniel: No, muchísimas gracias Fluttershy, pero en mi planeta solo comemos 3 veces por día cada 8h

Fluttershy: (en su imaginación) Que tonta, que tonta, porque no le dijiste otra cosa

Daniel: ¿Te sientes bien?

Fluttershy: Si, porque he de no estarlo, ¿pasa algo? ...

Daniel: (le tapa la boca con su dedo tiernamente) No pasa nada, conmigo aquí, nada te va a pasar, ¿ok?

Fluttershy: (dijo sonrojada) Esta bien.

Daniel: Vamos, muestrame tu casita, ¿puedes?

Fluttershy: Siiiiiiiiii (dijo suspirando)

Daniel: ¡¿OK?!(Su corazón se salia de sus costillas y sudaba)

Daniel: (en su imaginación) Que...que...que me pasa, solo esto ocurre cuando alguien esta...enamorado,pero a penas la conozco.

Fluttershy: Ven, sigueme.

_Después del recorrido, afuera en la caza de Fluttershy._

Extaño1: Hummmm, aparecer el Caballero Daniel se ha alojado en la casa de una pegaso amarillo. Puaj, odio lo colorido

Extraño2: Mi dispositivo indica que Daniel tiene una cierta atracción, ¿quién podrá ser?, ¡Ya sé!, ¿eres tú, no, conejo repugnante?, vamos llevemoslo de reen y así podremos atrapar a Daniel, MUAJAJAJAJA

Extraño1: ¡Zopenco!(le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Extraño2) ¿como se va aparear con un conejo? Yo creo que es la poni, aunqueeee, es un poco raro, pero lo mas lógico, capturemos a la poni y extorcionemos a Daniel, así el ejército rebelde vendrá aquí ¡Y DOMINARÁ EQUESTRIA! MUAJAJAJA

Extraño2: MUAJAJAJAJA

Extraño1: MUAJAJAJAJA

Daniel: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Extraño1: Emmm...este...yo...miau

Extraño2: Otro gato.

Extraño1: ¡Tarado! (dijo susurrando y dandole un zape al Extraño2)

Daniel: Hum, dos gatos altos y feitos, descuiden no me burlaré, son adorables, adios amiguitos.

Extraño2: Se lo tragó.

Extraño1: Cállate, que nos arruinas el plan, ahora si, dominaremos Equestria.

_Al día siguiente..._

Fluttershy: !UUUUAAAAAA! (dijo bostezando)... ¿era cierto de que no dormías?

Daniel: Si, me pase la noche leyendo el libro de fuerza, ya que necesito elevar mi fuerza.

Fluttershy: Hummm, interesante.

Daniel: Sabes... te, te ves... linda cuando...duermes.

_Fluttershy se sonroja_

Fluttershy: Y tú lindo cuando lees.

_Daniel se sonroja_

_Angel biene corriendo a toda velocidad contra Daniel y lo llega a tumbar_

Daniel: Auch, que pasa, ehhh, Angel

Angel: (mira molesto a Daniel)

Fluttershy: Angel, no molestes a Daniel.

_Angel se va mirando de reojo a Daniel_

Daniel: No le caigo bien, :(

Fluttershy: Asi es él, se encariño con Twilight porque ella tenía boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope, una festividad muy grande en toda Equestria.

Daniel: Entonces para caerle bien tendré que darle un regalo, hummmm, leeré mi libro de conejos.

Fluttershy: ¿U-un libro de conejos?

Daniel: Si, tengo muchos libros.

Fluttershy: ¿Como entra todo eso en tu maleta?

Daniel: Mi maleta tiene el "Abundante Existir", lo que hace es que todas las cosas que entren en su área, se disminuyan de tamaño.

Fluttershy: Ohhhh.

_Tocan la puerta_

Fluttershy: ¿Quién podrá ser?

Extraño2: Ecm, ecm soy el cartero Galáctico (dijo susurando: ¿Cómo era?...¡allá!)...¡Juankitu!, buscó al Caballero Legendario Daniel, ¿se encuentra aquí?

Daniel: ¿Usted como supo que yo estoy aquí?

Extraño2: Este...yo...em...la verdad que... ¡ESTUVE BUSCANDO EN TODAS PARTES! (dijo con una cara sospechosa y sudando)

Daniel: Jamás lo vi en Solery, debe ser nuevo, bueno ¿qué desea?

Extraño2: Su destrucción (dijo susurrando)

Daniel: ¿Cómo dice?

Extraño2: ¡Su autorización!

Daniel: ¿Mi autorización? Se puede saber de qué

Extraño2: Deeee...ehhh... autorización del rey de qué usted puede estar aquí.

Daniel: Pero el rey en persona me dijo qué venga aquí, para cuidar Equestria de la Rebelión.

Extraño2: No señor, necesita papeles, sea o no sea Caballero Legendario igual tiene que tener papeles, es la ley InterGalactica Nº 15

Daniel: Mmmm, ok vamos con el rey y que te lo diga en persona, ¿vamos?

Extraño: Emmmm...yo creo que no es necesario.

Daniel: Pero me multará, vámonos.

Extraño2: No, o pero mira la hora, lo siento me tengo que ir.

_El extraño2 se va echando tierra_

_Mientras en toda esta conversación dentro de la casa de Fluttershy._

Fluttershy: Jum,jum,jum (silbaba cantando)(dijo en su imaginación) Oh pero que esto que tengo en mi pecho, se siente tan... tan.. feliz, será acaso, que estoy enamorada de Daniel, no,no,no,no,no apenas lo conosco, ay pero es tan apuesto y lo mejor es que ¡Le gustan los animales! igual que a mí...

Estraño1: Valla, valla, valla, tu debes ser la pegaso, hum

Fluttershy: ¿Eh? ¿quién eres tú?

Extraño1: No soy nadie, ahora duerme (le pone un pañuelo de anastecia en el hocico a Fluttershy y se la lleva)

_En el presente_

Daniel: Hum, nadie sabe más que yo en la diplomacia, ¡YUUUJUUUU!

Daniel: Oye Fluttershy, ¿sabes donde hay un mercado cerca de aquí?

_Una nota con un líquido rojo en el piso_

_ojo: la caligrafía esta al pie de la letra en la nota_

Nota: Ola Daniel, beo ke te as mudado aki en esta kazucha, y ke tienez una hatraxion ficica por la pegazo, ci la kieres de buelta, ben a por ella a las 12:00 en hel planeta Zyrum, ke esta alado de ezte planeta, muajajajaja. ojo el líquido rrojo no es sangre, es qetchup lla ke mi kompañero dhe aka al kostado estaba komiendo un samduish

atentamente: No somos lo ladrones galacticos

Daniel: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Daniel: El cartero ese, seguro fue un señuelo.

_Un poco más tarde_

Daniel: Debo llegar rápido...

Daniel: ¡Twilight! (dijo desesperado)

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?

Daniel: Unos hombres se, se llevaron a Fluttershy a un planeta cercano.

Twilight: ¿Qué?, ¿cómo pasó?, tenías que cuidarla

Daniel: Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento, pero me llamaron a la puerta y aprovecharon para llevársela.

Twilight: ¿y sabes donde queda el planeta?

Daniel: Al parecer no es planeta, ya investigue, es un asteroide que tiene una propia órbita, se usa como paradero, deben tener reenes.

Twilight: Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, llamaré a las chicas...

_11:30 afuera de la casa de Rarity._

Rarity: ¿Ahora cómo hacemos?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ya sé! Hagámos una catapulta gigante, todas nos ponemos adentro, alguien la activa y ¡saldremos volando!

Yujuuuuuuu, vamos busquemos madera

Daniel: No queda mucho tiempo, vamos, pónganse alrededor de mí...

_Daniel convierte su arma en un bastón mágico y toca el piso con el bastón._

_Una luz rodea el área donde se encuentran las chicas._

_Todas desaparecen_

_12:00 en el asteroide._

Extraño1: Parece que no vendrán, ¡Old! trae la daga, la vamos a matar.

Old(Extraño2):Ok.

Fluttershy: Es mi fin.

_Una luz aparece en el pequeño asteroide._

_Todas aparecen tumbadas excepto Daniel_

Twilight: Auch, debo perfeccionar mi equilibrio.

Spike: Au, ¿cómo hace eso?

Daniel: Es magia... Ustedes, ladrones InterGalácticos, ríndanse por las buenas.

Extraño1: Mantén tu distancia, no querrás que corra sangre, ¿o si?, ¡Old! ven aquí.

Old: Ok

Extraño1: Despoja de sus armas a Daniel.

Old: Entendido Soap.

Daniel: No se saldrán con la suya.

Soap(Extraño1): Ya lo hicimos.

Fluttershy: ¡Ayudaaaa!

Twilight: Olvidaste la magia de mi cuerno.

Daniel: No es necesario.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Daniel: Los humanos con alta enemistad en sus corazones son inmunes a la magia, tampoco pueden usarla.

Fluttershy:(Empieza a llorar) Buaaaaa, buaaaaa...

Soap: Cállate o te clavo la daga.

Fluttershy: Buaaaaa, buaaaaa...

Soap:(le tira un golpe a Fluttershy)

Daniel: Como...te...ATREVES.

Soap: Mejor será que te tranquilices, o quizás preferirias ver a alguien buena morir.

Daniel:(sus ojos se tornan blanco)

Old: Que, ¿que le pasa?

Daniel:(alza su brazo y controla la daga con la mano)

_La daga se desintegra._

Soap: Oh oh...

Daniel: No debieron enfadar a un Caballero Legendario.

Soap/Old: No, no,no,no porfavor lo sentimos.

Old: Me rindo, me rindo.

Daniel: Es muy tarde, ya me enfadaron.

_Daniel golpea a los Ladrones Galácticos, viene la guardia real y se lleva a los ladrones, las demás rescatan a los reenes, Fluttershy se desmalla._

Rarity: ¡Tesoro! despierta, porfavooor.

Daniel: (Carga a Fluttershy en sus brazos) Vamos pónganse como hicieron para venir aquí.

_Se teletransportan cerca de la casa Fluttershy._

_La Rebelión estaba desembarcando en Ponyville y causan pánico._

Daniel: Oh no, llegaron...

Pinkie Pie: Oh noooooooo.

Twilight: Daniel, tienes algún plan.

Daniel: Lo que yo esperaba era que vinieran aquí, no que esten aquí, los Ladrones fueron señuelos, ¡Demonios!

Twilight: Ahora que haremos.

Fluttershy: Huuu, que, ¿Qué pasó?

_Fluttershy mira a los ojos a Daniel y se sonroja_

Daniel: Eje, hola.

Fluttershy: Hola

Pinkie Pie: ¿Te gusta Fluttershy?

_Fluttershy y Daniel se sonrojan_

Daniel: Ehh, yooo, ehhh... ¡Miren!

_Todas voltean atrás y Daniel aprovecha para combatir a los Rebeldes_

Daniel:(A lo lejos) Recarguen el poder de la amistad y úsenla para derrotar a los Rebeldes, tiene que estar al máximo, yo entretendré a los Rebeldes.

Twilight: Vamos chicas, tenemos una misión, ¡Defender Equestria!

_Daniel combate a los rebeldes y no le va muy bien._

Daniel: (todo cansado) ¿cómo es que los rebeldes pelean tan bien?

Rarity: Fluttershy, tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿si o no?

Fluttershy: Sí Rarity.

Rarity: Entonces, ¿te gusta Daniel?

Fluttershy: Ehhh, no se de que me hablas.

Rainbow Dash: Ahh vamos Fluttershy, no engañas ni a una mosca.

Pinkie Pie: Vamos, no intimiden a Fluttershy, km km, ahora Fluttershy... ¡TE GUSTA SI O NO!

Twilight: ¡Pinkie Pie!

Rainbow Dash: Relájate Twilight, es que se miraron de una manera...

Twilight: Es su vida, dejenlá

Fluttershy: Gracias Twilight.

Twilight: De nada, para eso están las amigas.

Rarity: Puaj... aún no me cabe que tengan que ensuciarse tanto para combatir.

Twilight: Vamos tomen todas sus elementos.

_Todas salen a donde el combate._

Daniel: (Todo reventado) Por fin llegan.

Rarity: Aléjense extrañas criaturas, no me toquen con sus manos sucias.

Daniel: Ecm, ecm, esoty aquí

Rarity: No lo digo por tí, salvaste la vida de mi mejor amiga, te ganaste mi confianza.

Daniel: Muchas gracias Rarity, pero hay cosas mas importantes.

_Un Rebelde va corriendo contra Daniel, Daniel lo abate_

Daniel: Eso por ejemplo.

Twilight: Por el poder de la amistad, serán derrotados todos.

Daniel: Dije que la recarguen, no esta cargada, vamos solo elevnce en el cielo y manténganse allí hasta que una luz amarilla las rodee, y luego ataquen.

Daniel: Oh no, otra oleada, bueno ¡Por Solery y por Equestria!

Fluttershy: Me estoy asustando.

_Jabalineros Rebeldes lanzan lanzas contra las ponis_

Daniel: Nooooo, cuidado

_A Daniel le cae una lanza en el pecho._

Fluttershy: Nooooo

_El poder de la amistad se recarga, lanzan una luz amarilla contra los Rebeldes, los Rebeldes huyen_

Las ponis: Noooo

AppleJack: Sus, ¿cascos?, están muy hinchados.

Twilight: No creo que sean cascos...

Daniel: (Agonizando) No son cascos, se llaman manos...

Fluttershy: Qué bien que estas bien, vamos llevemosle al castillo de Celestia aver q podemos hacer..

Daniel: (Agonizando)No es necesario.

Fluttershy: Entonces como te salvamos.

Daniel: Mi espada, traigan mi espada.

_La espada se convierte en un bastón, si no entienden, lean la parte que Daniel explica porque está en Equestria._

Fluttershy: Ahora dinos como salvarte.

Daniel: Alguien que tenga un corazon 100% puro.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y tú no tienes un corazón puro?

Daniel: Este hechizo no funciona con el portador del arma.

Twilight: Bueno, la de corazón 100% puro, creo que es Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: Creo que es cierto.

Daniel: Toma Fluttershy apúntame con el bastón.

Fluttershy: No estoy segura de hacerlo

Daniel: Vamos confía en mí.

Fluttershy: Esta bien.

Daniel: Ahora piensa en algo hermoso y lindo cerrando los ojos, pero espera, después me oirás gritar, es normal, ya que mi cuerpo se curará desponjandome de la herida interna.

Fluttershy: No lo podré hacer.

Daniel: Porfavor Fluttershy que me estoy muriendo, además, si el proceso fracasa, mi cuerpo se desintegrará, confío en tí mi amoooooo... ekm ekm, Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie: (en su imaginación) Yo creo que le gusta.

Fluttershy: (sonrojada y nerviosa)Lo haré.

_El bastón alumbra de color amarillo a Daniel y Daniel grita de dolor, después del proceso._

_Fluttershy esta muy pero muy nerviosa_

Fluttershy: ¿Lo logré?

Rainbow Dash: mmmm creo que sí, el no se desintegró.

_Daniel se había dormido_

__Fluttershy: Ahora que hacemos.

Twilight: Llevarlo a tu casa, vamos carguemoslo.

_La armadura de Daniel pesaba mucho y no podían cargarlo._

__Twilight: Mmmmmm, pesa demasiado.

AppleJack: Ni yo puedo cargar tanto.

Rainbow Dash: Creo que es hora de que ayude una profesional.

_Rainbow Dash intenta mover a Daniel pero no lo logra._

Rainbow: Pesa mucho.

Fluttershy: Ahora como lo llevamos.

_Del cielo aparece un anciano con capa blanca y un corsel blanco._

Rey de la Via-Láctea: Al parecer mi caballero a cumplido su orden, poniendo su vida en peligro.

Twilight: ¿Quién es usted?

Rey de la Via-Láctea: Soy el líder de la Alianza Galáctica, El rey de la Via-Láctea.

_Todas las ponis se arrodillan ante él_

Poni: ¿Por qué Twilight y las demás se arrodillan ante ese ser tan extraño?

Rarity: Deberías hacer lo mismo, él es el rey de esta galaxia.

Poni: Bshhhh, bobadas, ¿cómo esa... cosa va a ser nuestro rey?

El rey se elva en el ciel

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Habitantes de Equestria, yo el rey de la Vía-Láctea, nuestra Galaxia, he venido a limpiar esta tierra, ya se que soy diferente ha ustedes, porque no soy de su planeta, ustedes cuentan con el tercer poder más grande de esta Galaxia., la amistad, algo que en Solery, mi planeta, escacea un poco, florescan este poder, y serán el segundo planeta más poderoso de la Galaxia, así, la Rebelión no querrá enfrentarles, he puesto a su disposición a mi leal Caballero Daniel como guardian de este planeta hasta que su vida concluya sin más que decir, me retiro.

_Daniel despierta_

_Todo poni se arrodilla ante él_

_El rey sube a su corsel y se eleva en el ciel._

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Daniel, has hecho un excelente trabajo, y tú Twilight Sparkle debes alentar a tus amigas y llevarlas a la gloria, junto con Daniel, y ustedes crearán una invencible fuerza.

Twilight: Espere, ¿por qué no nos dijo que existñian otras razasy que nos iban a atacar?

Daniel: Pregúntale a tú guardian, hasta entonces...

_El rey se va al cielo y desaparece_

Daniel: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Fluttershy: Ohh, estas bien (le da un abrazo).

Daniel: Gracias Fluttershy, sin tí, hubiera fallecido.

_Todas las ponis de Poniville galopan_

Daniel: ¿Qué es lo que hacen?, ¿todavía les caigo mal?

Twilight: No, te estan felicitando por salvarles.

AppleJack: Vengan les invito a todas un jugo de manzana a mi granja.

Daniel: Ok, no me puedo negar.

_Más tarde, en la noche, Fluttershy está apunto de dormir._

Fluttershy: Daniel, se que es un poco envidioso que te pregunte esto, pero, ¿quién es el segundo planeta con mayor poder en la galaxia?

Daniel: Jejeje, bueno te contaré del principio, Mi planeta natal, Solery es el planeta-capital del Imperio humano, donde habitan la mayoría de la nobleza, generales de guerra y el Rey, este imperio esta constituido por 37 planetas, el segundo es Nortee, también perteneciente al Imperio Humano, es donde se almacenan y se fabrican las armas de las unidades de guerra y el tercero, es este, Equestria por el poder de la amistad, como ya dije.

Fluttershy: Huuuuaaaaaaa, suena interesante (dijo bostesando)

Daniel: Ya debes dormir, son las 9:00, hasta mañana.

Fluttershy: Hasta mañana.

_2 días después._

Poni1: ¡Hola Daniel!

Daniel: Hola. Veo que ya les caigo bien.

Fluttershy: Veo que si (con una sonrisa).

Daniel: Ehhh, Fluttershy, esteee, quieres, bueno si no quieres no importa puesto que...

Fluttershy: Si (se le empieza a hacercar)

Daniel: (Todo nervioso) Esteee, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Fluttershy: Me encantaría.

Daniel: ¿Qué te parece hoy a la 1:00? vamos a comer ha este restaurante de aquí.

Fluttershy: Hoy a la 1:00, estré allí

Daniel: Es un cita, no no no, perdón, hay no quise decir eso, disculpa, es que yo...

_Daniel se sonroja_

Fluttershy: Calma, (le da una sonrisa adorable y se sonroja)

Daniel: Ok.

_Ambos personajes se van juntos._

_A lo lejos, pero no mucho está Twilight._

Twilight: Que bonito, ¿no es cierto Spike?

_Spike se señala la lengua con el dedo_

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Spike: Ok, ya perdón.

Spike: (susurando) Ush, Daniel se pasó a lo cursi.

Twilight: Escribe esto.

Spike: Enseguida.

Twilight: Querida princesa, hoy voy hablar un poco de nuestro guardian, Daniel, veo que se lleva muy bien con Fluttershy, es más, hasta van a salir, aprendí sobre la amistad que cuando un amigo te necesita urgentemente, no hay nada peor que lamentarte por no ayudarlo, a veces podemos estar en situaciones extremadamente peligrosas, pero con un amigo heroico y fiel, siempre te ayudará. Tu leal alumna Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: Twilight...Sparkle, listo

_En el castillo de Celestia_

__Rebelde: Nos creyeron derrotados, hum, no saben lo que les espera.

Celestia: Mmmmm (con un trapo en el hocico y amarrada)

Continuará en Un día Caballeroso parte 2

**Trama: Daniel Jimenez.**

**Personajes, actitud: Hasbro Studios.**

**Sinopsis: Equestria esta en aprietos, un Caballero Legendario llamado Daniel se convierte en el guardián para proteger Equestria, sin saber que sus sentimientos se empiezan a inclinar a favor de Fluttershy, tendrá que derrotar a un ejército de la Rebelión para poder mantener a Equestria calmáda, por ahora...**

**Escritor: Daniel Jimenez**

**Centro de doblaje: Casa de Daniel**

**Nuevos personajes: Daniel Jimenez **

**Esta historia está creada por Daniel Jimenez, los personajes como Twilight, Fluttershy, etc. son propiedad de Hasbro Studios y usados para crear una historia diferente a la original. Espero les guste, nos veremos en: Un día caballeroso parte 2.**

**¿Fin?**


	2. Un día cabelloroso parte 2

**Previamente...**

Pinkie Pie: !Vamos, relajaté!...

...

Rarity: No Pinkie Pie, no son para comer...

...

Rainbow Dash: !Es...es...es... UN ASTEROIDE!

...

Daniel: Tú debes ser Twilight Sparkle...

...

Daniel: No tenemos mucho tiempo.

...

Daniel: ...La Rebelión ha estallado en guerra con la Alianza Galáctica: La Vía-Láctea...

...

Celestia: ¿Alguién tiene espacio en su casa?

Fluttershy: Yo tengo (dijo susurrando)

...

Extraño1: ...dominaremos Equestria.

...

Daniel: ¡Oh oh! llegaron...

...

Pinkie Pie: ¿Te gusta Fluttershy?

...

Daniel: ... Tienen que recargar la Magia de la Amistad...

...

Rey de La Vía-Láctea: ... Que te lo diga tu guardian...

...

Daniel: ...Veo que ya les caigo bien...

...

Rebelde: Nos creyeron derrotados, hum, no saben lo que les espera.

**Un día Caballeresco-parte2**

Fluttershy: ¿Qué vas a comer, Daniel?

Daniel: Tienen, ehhhh, ¿sandwich de carne?

Mozo: ¿Cómo dice?

Daniel: Ehhh, nada, nada, hoy ayunaré.

Fluttershy: Jejeje, solo dale jugo de manzana, ¿te parece?

Daniel: Si, todavía no me acostumbro aquí.

Fluttershy: Yo tampoco me acostumbraría rápido de estar en otro planeta.

Daniel: Y dime, ¿tienes novio? (dijo susurrando).

Fluttershy: Yumi, yumi (estaba comiendo), ¿cómo dices, no te escuche bien?

Daniel: Nada...

Fluttershy: Vamos dime, no hay que temer, tú me dijeste eso.

Daniel: Lo sé, pero, ehhhh...

Rarity: Valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Fluttershy: Hola Rarity, Daniel me invito a comer.

Rarity: ¡Oh! pero que caballeroso de tu parte, espero que alguna vez me invites a comer a mí también.

Daniel: Si hací lo deseas, dulce Rarity.

Rarity: Que halagador.

Spike: Ekm, ekm...

Daniel: ¿Si Spike?

Rarity: Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Fluttershy: Hasta luego.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

Spike: Te estoy vigilando.

Daniel: No, no estoy interesado mucho en Rarity.

Spike: Entonces, ¡POR QUÉ LA COQUETEABAS!

Daniel: Un caballero siempre tiene que ser caballero.

Spike: Buena excusa.

Daniel: Bueno ya que no estas convencido, te diré en quien estoy interesado... (mira alrededor)... acércate...(mira alrededor)...estoy interesado en Fluttershy (dijo susurrando).

Spike: ¿En Fluttershy?

Daniel: Shhhhhh, silencio, ¿prometes no decirle ni a tú sombra?

Spike: Palabra de dragón.

Daniel: Confío en tí, Spike.

Spike: Ok.

Pinkie Pie: Entonces si te gust...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: Shhhhhh, ok sí me gusta (dijo susurrando) pero no le digas a nadie.

Pinkie Pie: Okie, Dokie, Lokie... espera, ¿qué no tenía que decir?, ¡Ayá! era de te gusta Flutter...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: ¡Shhhhhhh!

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento, mejor será que me valla, hasta luego.

Fluttershy/Daniel: ¡Hasta luego!

Mozo: Aquí está su jugo ... señorrrrr.

Daniel: ¿¡Ok!?

Fluttershy: Bien, ahora elije algo para llenar el estómago.

Mozo: Tenemos avena, manzanas, sandwich de paja y zanahorias.

Daniel: Se supone que es hora del almuerzo.

Mozo: Oh, mejor sírvase a sentar por allá, donde están los almuerzos (dijo de manera insolente).

_Daniel se levanta bruscamente de su asiento un poco molesto_

Daniel: Óyeme, amigo, solo no te respondo porque soy ¡TÚ! guardián, por favor te pido que me bajes la voz, ¿ok?

Mozo: Ok (dijo de manera insolente).

Daniel: ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

Fluttershy: Daniel, no queremos problemas (dijo tímidamente).

Mozo: Pues, te dije OK (dijo de manera insolente)

_Daniel saca su arma solo para intimidar._

Mozo: ¿Va ordenar algo más? (dijo asustado y molesto a la vez).

Daniel: NO, señor...

_El mozo se va molesto._

Fluttershy: ¡Daniel!

Daniel: Lo sé, lo sé, pero me sacó de mi cabeza.

Fluttershy: Mis cascos están un poco embarrados de guiso.

Daniel: ¿Cómo es qué te dio almuerzo y a mí me quiso dar desayuno?

Fluttershy: No lo sé, pero el mozo es un poco gruñón, pero no actuaba así.

Daniel: No le caigo bien.

Fluttershy: Bueno, no llegaste a comer nada, vamos a mi casa, voy a ver si te preparo algo.

Mozo: La cuenta...

Daniel: ¡¿50 monedas?!

Fluttershy: Esto es un abuso, solo fue una sopa y un jugo.

Mozo: ¿Pasa algo, señorita? (dijo desafiante)

Fluttershy: No, no pasa nada (dijo asustada).

Daniel: Oígame, vuelvale a hablar así a Fluttershy, y lo va a lamentar.

Mozo: Hum, ¿y que va hacer? (dijo desafiante).

Fluttershy: Descuida solo paguemos y ya. (dijo asustada)

Daniel: Oh, lo siento Fluttershy, pero este unicornio se va arrepentir de hablarte así.

Mozo: Venga aquí si es hombre.

_Daniel le iba a golpear pero Fluttershy le agarra la mano y de casualidad le golpea._

Fluttershy: Auch, me duele.

Daniel: Noooooooooo, perdóname, perdóname, disculpamé, por favor ¡discúlpame!.

Mozo: Uy, pobrecilla.

Daniel: Cállate.

_El mozo se va._

Pony: Como pudo hacerle eso.

Pony2: Alguien debería darle una lección.

Fluttershy: No (tose un poco), no les hagas caso, fue un accidente.

Daniel: No, si hubiera sido más calmado, nada de esto sucedería.

Pony3: Como pudo golpear a la pobre Fluttershy.

Twilight: ¿Que sucede aquí, porque tanto alboroto?

Daniel: Yo, yo...

Pony4: Le golpeó a Fluttershy.

Twilight: ¿Qué?, ¿es eso cierto?

Daniel: Emmm, si, si lo es.

Fluttershy: No es para tanto (dijo susurrando).

Daniel: No, si es para tanto...

Twilight: Pero has algo, al menos.

Daniel: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brotó un aura azul)

_El centro donde estaba Fluttershy tumbada y Daniel se dibujo una circunferencia roja._

Daniel: Oj tyru let oyu regt ki pol oj ter let frety ghu ith sdel tyru pol cyf iju oj ño jetra sivb, ¡al! (idioma soleriano de curación)

Twilight: ¿Qué, que dijste?

Daniel: Idioma soleriano de curación.

Fluttershy: Me , me siento mejor.

Pony5: ¡Es un brujo!

_Daniel se va corriendo a la casa de Fluttershy._

_Unos minutos después._

Rebelde: Hisiste que su moral baje.

Mozo: Si, lo logré, no sabes como se pusó, jajajaja, ahora el dinero.

Rebelde(Soap): Jejeje, toma, no hay nada peor que la moral baja de un soldado, tal vez no dominamos Equestria a la primera, pero la guerra no ha terminado...

_En la casa de Fluttershy_

Fluttershy: ¿Qué haces Daniel?

Daniel: Alistando mi maleta.

Fluttershy: Pero, ¿porque?

Daniel: Viviré en otro lugar cerca de aquí.

Fluttershy: Cuál es el motivo.

Daniel: Soy muy violento.

_Fluttershy le agarra uno de sus cascos (parte superior de la armadura)._

Daniel: ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: No fuiste tú, fue el mozo.

Daniel: No lo ves, por algo insignificante casi mueres.

Fluttershy: No era para tanto, fue un rasguño

Daniel: En Solery me hubieran denunciado.

Fluttershy: Esto no es Solery es Equestria, el mundo de la amistad.

Daniel: Ay (dijo suspirando), mira te cuento algo...

Yo nací en Éster, un país de Solety, cuando tenía 152 años...

Fluttershy: ¡152 años!

Daniel: Años Solerianos, en Equestria, 13.

Fluttershy: Oh.

Daniel: Como decía, tenía 152 años todos los chicos mayores de 109 años hasta los 198 años tenían que ir a Trut, otro país, pero con instintos más bárbaros.

Bueno luego allí Trut quiso desear todo Solery para el, hací que los que fueron a Trut se armaron en armas y tuvimos que ocupar varias ciudades obligatoriamente, un día, mi hermano Raphael, murió de una flecha en el corazón, me dio mucho coraje y empece a destrozar todo a mí paso, hasta que entre las cenizas encontré a mi madre y me dijo "el amor calma el corazón" y desde ahí mi corazón se calmó, hasta que ese mozo me enfureció.

Fluttershy: Pero, tú me defendiste.

Daniel: Exactamente, liberé mi lado oscuro, y eso no debe pasar nunca.

Fluttershy: Dices que el amor calma el corazón, hummmm.

_Fluttershy le da un abrazo tierno, Daniel se sonroja._

Daniel: Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Fluttershy: Ya lo hice. (le continúa dándole el abrazo)

_Rarity, AppleJack, Twilight, Pinkie y Rainbow estaban afuera viendo por la ventana._

AppleJack: Vaya, vaya.

Daniel: Ekm, ekm, ¿qué seucede?

AppleJack: Oh nada...

Daniel: AppleJack, eres la representante de la honestidad, dime que pasa.

Rainbow Dash: Solo que se ven tiernos abrazándose...

Daniel: (Todo sonrrojado) Solo fue un abrazo de, deeeee, de disculpas, ¿¡no es así Fluttershy!?

Fluttershy: (carcajada) Si, si lo fue, además fue para ocultar su lado oscuuuuuuuro.

Rarity: (le dijo al oído de Fluttershy) Te la tienes bien ligada.

Fluttershy: (se sonroja) Ya basta. (carcajada)

AppleJack: Vas en buen camino Flutty.

Daniel: Bueno, creó que debo hacer guardia, no vemos...

_Rarity le jala de la parte posterior del cuello de la armadura de Daniel_

Rarity: No tan rápido...

Daniel: Que pasa.

Rarity: Ninguno se puede ir sin decir lo que suscedeeee...

Daniel: Les dijiste no, Pinki Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento, se me escapó, pero descuida, no les diré al resto de Equestria que te...

Daniel: !AL RESTO DE EQUESTRIA!

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento, se me fue.

Fluttershy: Bueno Daniel, no te quiero incomodar...

Daniel: Oh pero la que incomoda no eres tú sino OTRA.

_Daniel le mira a Pinkie Pie._

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué?, todavía no le digo a Fluttershy que le gus...

Daniel: EKM, EKM, bueno ya es tarde, lo siento me tengo que ir, es mi deber, hasta luego (se esfumó).

Rarity: Ahora dinos, ¿tú le gustas o no?

Fluttershy: Me empezado a encariñar un poco con él.

Rarity: Ah, vamos es hora de que tengas compañia además de nosotras y de animalitos, a parte es tan galaaaán.

Twilight: E inteligente.

AppleJack: Y fuerte.

Rainbow Dash: Y se enfrentó solo a 1000 soldados, obviamente en valiente.

Pinkie Pie: Y caballeroso.

Fluttershy: Y le gustan los animales...

Rarity/AppleJack: ¡Ajá!

Pinkie Pie: Entonces lo admites.

Fluttershy: Por favor no me intimiden mucho. Todavía nos conocemos, no es para tanto.

Rarity: Cariño, yo creó que ya es hooooooraaaaa.

Fluttershy: Bueno, cuando pasemos más tiempo juntos, talvés, solo talvés, podríamos ser pareja.

Rarity: Bueno, lo admitío, puedo vivir con eso.

Twilight: Igual yo.

ApplaJack: Y yo.

Ranibow Dash: Esto no es mucho lo mío, suficiente para mí.

Pinkie Pie: Yo no, me falta información.

Todas las chicas excepto Fluttershy y Pinkie: ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Ok ya, solo fue una broma.

Fluttershy: (carcajada)

_Afuera de su caza mientras las otras se hiban_

Soap: Old, ven aquí.

Old: Que pasó jefe.

Soap: Ningún guardia nos sigue verdad.

Old: No señor.

Soap: Perfecto, trae la soga, esta vez esa tal Fluttershy no se escapará, trajimos un amigo...

Extraño: Jajajaja, no veo las horas de dominar Equestria (dijo misteriosamente).

Todos: Jajajaja.

_Mientras donde esta Daniel._

Poni niño: Señor.

Daniel: Si amiguito.

Poni niño: ¿Por qué golpeó a la señorita Fluttershy, que le hizo ella?

Daniel: Bueno, te cuento, un mozo se pasó de insolente y Fluttershy me agarró la mano...

Poni Niño: ¿Mano?

Daniel: Las manos la tenemos los humanos, esta es una mano (le muestra su mano)

Poni niño: ¡Ohhhh!

Daniel: Bueno, despúes erróneamente le gopié a Fluttershy, pero descuida, ya le pedí disculpas.

Poni niño: Ohhh, ya entendí

Daniel: No le digas a nadie, porfavor, que van hablar de mí

Poni niño: Mi boca es una tumba.

Daniel: Gracias amiguito, adiós.

_En el mercado_

Poni: Ushh, vino el agresivo.

Poni2: No sé porque Celestia no lo expulsa de aquí.

Daniel: A ver ciudadanos, fue un accidente.

Poni: Entonces porque no traes a Fluttershy para que nos lo diga.

Daniel: Segura ella les dirá.

Poni: Eso esperamos, sino, haremos justicia.

Daniel: Ok.

Dentro del cerebro de Daniel: Daniel, Daniel...

Daniel: ¿Si?

Dentro del Cerebro de Daniel: Soy el rey, mantén la guardia, me han informado que los ladrones han escapado y sus coordenadas apuntaban a Equestria, debes vigilar a los indefensos.

Daniel: Lo haré mi señor.

Dentro del Cerebro de Daniel: Ok, ten cuidado.

Daniel: No es posible, escaparon, ahora tendré que buscarlos y defender a los indefensos al mismo tiempo, aunque todos se ven defensos, jejeje, bueno, ¿quién estaría indefenso?...,..., ¡Noooo! ¡Fluttershy!

_Daniel se teletransporta a la casa de Fluttershy_

Daniel: Fluttershy, tienes que cuidarte, ¿donde estas?, ¡demonios!, se la llevaron (dijo frustrado), solo hay una manera de encontrarla.

_Daniel reúne a las 5 ponies y les cuenta lo suscedido_

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

Angel: (Hace gestos)

AppleJack: Creó que nos quiere decir algo

Angel: (Se pone en forma de miliar caminando en cuclillas)(se pone como Fluttershy asustada)(Se pone como si quisiera llevarse a una persona o pony cargándola y despues se esfuma y regresa al rato)

Pinkie Pie: ¿Nos dices que unas personas se llevarón a Fluttershy cargada y se teletransportaron?

Angel:(se alegra)

Daniel: Espera, ¿se teletransportaron?

Angel: (Mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa)

Daniel: Pero como, si los ladrones galácticos no pueden usar magia, alguien a tenido que acompañarlos, ¿cuántas personas eran Angel?

Angel: (pone un 2 con sus orejas as un 1 con su pata)

Daniel: 3, mmmmm, si se teletransportaron, a donde han podido ir.

Soap: Hay muchas posibilidades.

Daniel: Tú, dime, ¿dónde esta Fluttershy? antes de que te destroze.

Soap: No está aquí, pero no vine por eso.

Daniel: Fuiste valiente al venir aquí.

Rainbow Dash: DINOS DONDE ESTÁ

Soap: Jajaja tú crees que te lo diré sin nada a cambio, pero si me capturán, ¿quién te dirá donde esta su Fluttershy?

Daniel: ¿qué quieres que hagámos?

Soap: Ven toca mi cabeza, que atrás estén tus "amigas".

Daniel: Háganle caso chicas.

_Todas hacen lo que se les dijo._

_Atrás un hombre con capa les toca a todos y todos se desmallan_

Daniel: (desmallandose) Tú...

_Todos despiertan en una especie de una cárcel_

AppleJack: Auch, ¿qué suscedió?

Fluttershy: ¡Chicas!

Las 5 ponies: ¡Fluttershy!

AppleJack: Qué bien que estas hija (le da un abrazo)

Daniel: (Tratando de tumbar la puerta sin su arma), no..., pasa,... nada...

Fluttershy: Daniel, es lo mejor que puedes no te sobre-expongas.

Daniel: Tengo que velar por Equestria y por ustedes.

Extraño: Vaya. vaya, vaya, que mal han caído.

Daniel: Tú, eres, tú.

Twilight: ¿Quién es él?

Daniel: El 2do hijo del rey, Maxium

Maxium: No me menciones a ese tarado.

Daniel: ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a tú padre, a tú nación, a tú pueblo?

Maxium: Siempre mi hermano era el favorito, pues ahora junto a la Rebelión eso cambiará.

Rainbow Dash: En nombre de Celestia, déjanos salir.

Maxium: Oh, te refieres a,... esta

_Celestia estaba amarrada y con una soga mágica en el cuerno._

Twilight: ¡Suéltala!

Maxium: Si quieres eso, alguién tendrá que sufrir un poco para mí.

Daniel: Yo, yo me ofrésco.

Fluttershy: NO, no lo hagas (pone ojos sollozos)

Daniel: Lo siento, es mi deber proteger a otros.

Fluttershy: No, porfavor, no lo hágas.

Daniel: Es mi deber.

Maxium: ¡YA!, dejen de lloriquear y que comience la acción.

_En una silla de electricidad colocan a Daniel los guardias de Maxium._

Maxium: Ahora, 50 de pontencia

Daniel: (Se aguanta).

Maxium: Vaya, no le duele, jajajaja, 80.

Daniel: (se siente dolorido)

Maxium: Al parecer eres fuerte, jajaja, ¿qué les parece 120?

Daniel: (se aguanta con más fuerza).

Maxium: 180

Daniel: (Apenas grita)

Maxium: Ni yo soy un mounstruo, descacen

Daniel: (siente alivio).

Maxium: Demasiado descanso, 200.

Daniel: (se queja).

Maxium: 300

Daniel: ¡AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Maxium: Jajaja, esto si que es un show, ¡800!

Fluttershy: ¡Nooooooo!

Daniel: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Maxium: Jajaja, 1000 y última.

Fluttershy: Eres un mounstruo, UN MONSTRUO.

Maxium: Despues de él sigue Fluttershy.

Daniel: No, (tocido), no lo hagas, electrocútame a mí.

Maxium: ¿Quiéres sufrir por ella? vaya, vaya, eres valiente, este va por Fluttershy, 5000

Daniel: Aaaaja, ajaaaaa, ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fluttershy: Ya párala, ya no da más.

Maxium: Jajaja, ya fue suficiente, déjenlo y devuélvanlo a la jaula. Libéren a Celestia a su castillo.

_Sueltan a Celestia y la teletransportan a Equestria pero desmallada._

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Daniel: (Todo dolorido) Soy su protector, es mi deber cuidarlas con mi vida.

Twilight: ¿Y Spike?

Maxium: Té refieres a ese dragón.

Twilight: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Maxium: Está en la otra celda.

Guardia: Mi señor, los cruceros de desembarco ya están listo para el asedio.

Maxium: Perfecto, que comience la carnicería.

Fluttershy: Por favor no lo hagas.

Maxium: Oh pero los que sufrirán no son los ponies...

Twilight/Fluttershy: ¿Queeeeeeeeeee?

Maxium: Los que sufriran son los,..., animales.

Fluttershy: No, porfavor, no, no lo hagas te lo ruego.

Maxium: Sobre todo, ese tal, Angel.

Fluttershy: No, déjalos en paz porfavor (se puso a llorar)

Maxium: Lo que más odio es la misericordia, guardias, llévenla a a silla de electrocutación.

Daniel: Ni te atrevas.

Fluttershy: No querrás verlo molestarse.

Maxium: Por fin alguien vota ira de su ser, amárrenla.

Fluttershy: Auch.

Daniel: (Todo furioso) ¡DÉJENLA!

Mxium: (Saca su katana) Y que harás al respecto.

Daniel: (Furiosamente) Ahhhhhhhhh. (Traspasa la jaula).

Maxium: (Le golpea con la katana a Daniel pero fue en vano porque se rompió)

_Una lucha intensa de Maxium contra Daniel aunque la lucha se inclina hacia Maxium_

Maxim: Soy un príncipe, nunca me ganarás.

AppleJack: Su cuerpo no da más.

_Los guardias esperaban la señal de Maxium para electrocutar a Fluttershy._

Guardia: Listo mi señor.

Maxium: (Peleando) Perfecto, entonces póngale un mill...(lo que quiso decir fue un millón)

Daniel: (Le tapa la boca a Maxium) UNO, dijo uno, denlé una descarga, lo siento Fluttershy por no taparle la boca antes.

Fluttershy: No importa, ahhhh.

Guardia: ¿Le aumentamos señor?

Maxium: (le tira una patada a Daniel al estómago). Si aumentelé a...(le tapa la boca)

Daniel: Me estoy... ¡CANSANDO!

_Le da un golpe supero potente a Maxium y despues se desploma al suelo._

Maxium: ¡Desgraciado!, me dolió mucho, pero al parecer fuiste muy tonto al usar toda tus fuerzas, o lo que quedaba, en ese golpe.

Daniel: (Tocido) ¿Tú,..., crees,..., que gastaría todas mis fuerzas en un golpe insignificante?

Maxium: ¿A qué te refieres?

Daniel: Para ser príncipe, no sabes mucho de técnicas, en ese golpe absorbí el poder de las ponies y de Spike, a Twilight, la magia, a AppleJack, su fuerza, a Rainbow, su velocidad, a Pinkie Pie, la vibración ,a Rarity, su exatitud y precisión y de Spike, su fuego.

Rarity: ¡Que elegancia!

Daniel: ¿No les importa, verdad?

AppleJack: ¡Para nada!

Fluttershy: ¿Y de mí?

Daniel: Oh, pero si tu poder no puede florecer en una pelea, ya le encontraresmos otro uso, ¿no se sienten débiles?

Twilight: Ahora que lo dices, me siento cansada.

Rainbow: Igual yo.

_Al otro extremo de la cárcel_

Spike: Hace frío, haré un fogata, (trata de usar un poco de fuego), ¿que, que me pasa?

_Donde las ponies_

Maxium: ¿Y entonces que me pasará?

Daniel: Te desintegrarás.

_EL cuerpo de Maxium se desvanese_

Maxium: No, no puedo terminar así, no, nooooooo...

_Se desintegró_

Daniel: Lo derrotamos.

Guardia: ¡Mi señor! nooooo.

Daniel: ¿Quieren terminar como él?

Guardia: Como ley, el ser que derrote a nuestro jefe, debemos servirle, seguimos sus órdenes mi señor.

Daniel: Suélten a Fluttershy, después, lárgense y nunca vuelvan, porque sino, quedarán como Maxium.

Guardia: Si señor.

_Después__ de liberar a las ponies y de rescatar a Spike, obviamente los otros guardias siguieron a Daniel por derrocar a Maxium_

Daniel: Crusero intelestelar S-14, hum, lo robaron, esto pertenece a mi patria.

Twilight: ¿Cómo detenemos la invasión?

Daniel: Lamentablemente son 435 cruseros desembarcando en Equestria, cada crusero tiene 500 soldados 435*500 es 572100 soldados, son demasiados.

Twilight: Entonces.

Daniel: Bueno, tuve una vida excelente a su lado, especialmente con Fluttershy.

_Fluttershy se sonrroja_

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres?

Daniel: Mi trabajo es defender Equestria, eso quiere decir que me tengo que enfrentar a 572100 soldados, así me sea imposible.

Fluttershy: Noooo, no lo hagas, morirás.

Daniel: Lo siento Flutty, pero asi signifique mi derrota, tendré que aceptarlo, ustedes se pueden salvar, solo desembarquen en la selva y rescaten a los ponies restantes y a Celestia, creen una nueva vida en otro planeta.

Twilight: Nunca estremos a salvo sin tí.

Daniel: Por favor, no lo hagan más difícil (lagrimeeo).

Todas: Te vamos a extraña, (le dan un abrazo y empiezan a llorar).

Daniel: Ok, ok, bueno adiós chicas, que el espíritu les acompañe.

Fluttershy: (Le agarra de las piernas y empieza a llorar) Por favor no te vayas, quédate, buscaremos una solución.

Daniel: Lo siento Flutty, antes de que alguien fallezca, debo enfrentarme al oponente.

Fluttershy: (llorando) No lo hagas, porfavor, piensa en nosotras.

Daniel: Créeme que me quiero quedar contigo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos tu voz, tu cariño, quien no quiere eso, pero tengo un deber.(llorando).

_Abrazo grupal_

Daniel: Hasta que lleguen el fin de sus vidas, las extrañaré, amigas mías.

_Fluttershy no se aguanta la tristeza y le quiere seguir a Daniel_

Daniel: Fluttershy, no lo hagas, morirás en el espacio.

Fluttershy: Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Daniel: Yo igual, pero, como te dije, es mi deber.

Twilight: Ya suéltalo, a todas nos duele, pero no podemos hacer nada (lagrimeo).

Fluttershy: Lo extrañaré mucho, Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Buaaaa, te extrañaremos.

Daniel : Igual yo.

_Daniel se prepara_

Daniel: Adiós.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea.: ¿Porque eres tan perfecto mi valiente guerrero?

Daniel: ¿Mi señor, que hace aquí?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Me enteré que desintegraste a mi hijo traidor, me duele mucho, pero ya era imposible reformarlo, salió igual a su tío.

Daniel: Si mi señor, pero, no debería estar aquí, Solery puede ser atacada ahora mismo.

Rey de La Vía-Láctea: Vine a traerte un pequeño apoyo, traje a 400000 guerreros solerianos.

Daniel: Guau, mi señor, pero mi deber es proteger Equestria, solo yo.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Patrañas, ni yo me enfrento a mas de 500000 soldados, te ordeno como tú rey aceptar este refuezo.

Daniel: Jajaja, gracias mi señor.

Rey de la Vía Láctea: Vamos, ustedes también, necesitamos su moral.

Todas + Spike: ¡Vamos!

_En Equestria_

Soldado rebelde: Vamos, ¡por la Rebelión!

Daniel: (Usa su cuerno de guerra), A la carga mis valiente soldados.

_Una guerra intensa_

Soldado soleriano: ¡Estamos ganando mi señor!

Soldado rebelde: Retirada, retirada, nos ganan en fuerza.

Daniel: ¡Victoria mi rey!

_Después de la guerra, en PonyVille_

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Estamos aquí para conmemorar un acto, además de heroico, sagrado, ya que un valiente Caballero Legendario casi se enfrenta solo a más de 500000 soldados rebeldes, si no era porque las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía le hacían hacer tiempo, él no estuviera aquí. En fin, hoy celebramos él ascenso de Daniel, Daniel, ¿aceptarías considerarte mi hijo, y llenar el vacío de la perdida de mí otro hijo y vivir conmigo junto al reinado del Imperio humano?.

Daniel: Es un honor mi señor, pero lamento decirle, que mi destino es estar aquí con mis nuevos amigos... en especial con Fluttershy, hoy aprendí que los amigos te pueden ayudar en momento dificiles, como me pasó a mí, sin el cariño hacia Fluttershy, no hubiera podido tener el valor de enfrentarme al príncipe Maxium, los amigos siempre darán fuerzas a los necesitados, ¿oíste eso Spike?

Sppike. Siiiip.

Daniel: ¿Lo puedes anotar y dárselo a la princesa Celestia?

Celestia: No es necesario, lo oí todo.

_Todos incluyendo el rey y Daniel se arrodillaron ante la princesa_

Daniel: Princesa.

Celestia: Noble Caballero.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Celestia, soy el rey de esta galaxia ...

Celestia: Lo sé todo, mi señor.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Ok. Daniel, te puedo considerar el guardián de este planeta, vivirás aquí, pero por favor ¿quieres considerarte mi hijo?

Daniel: Esta bien, mi señor

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: (Saca su espada mientras Daniel se arrodilla) Apartir de este momento, serás considerado príncipe del Imperio humano, siendo adoptado por mí, levantaos valiente príncipe.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Príncipe ehh, quien lo diría?

Daniel: Gracias,..., padre.

Rey de la Vía Láctea: Muy bien, nos vemos hijo, hasta pronto ponies.

_Se esfuma_

Daniel: Y todo esto es gracias a ... ¡Fluttershy! porfavor ven Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: (Sonrrojada) No porfavor no (susurrando)

Daniel: Vamos, no hay que tener miedo, ven.

_Fluttershy va toda nerviosa_

Daniel: ¿Quieres bailar un poco?

Fluttershy: Me encantaría.

Daniel ¡Todos a bailar!

_Todos festejan la libertad de Equestria._

Daniel: (Mira fijamente a a Fluttershy) Eres tan bella (dijo templado).

Fluttershy: (Mira fijamente a Daniel) Y tú tan guapo.

_Silencio total._

_Daniel y Fluttershy se miran fijamente cada uno templado del otro y se acercan un poco mas y mas_

Poni: ¡Bésala!

_Los dos se separan y se sonrrojan_

Rarity: Vamos bien Flutter.

Fluttershy: Gracias Rarity.

Twilight: ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Vamos a bailar!

_Después del baile en la casa de Fluttershy._

Daniel: Bueno, deberñias dormir, ya es de noche.

Fluttershy: Tú igual.

Daniel: Yo no puedo dormir.

Fluttershy: Verdad es cierto, ¿qué dices si cada noche te hago una pregunta?

Daniel: Me parce perfecto.

Fluttershy: Mmmm, ¿por qué Maxium se volvío malo?

Daniel: Porque el fue el 2º hijo del rey., pero era el más travieso, mas guerreo y el más activo, mientras el 1º era un poco más flojo pero mucho más inteligente, un día, le dijo a su padre si podía ser el heredero, pero no podía porque era el segundo y era muy rebelde, así que agarró iracontra su hermano y se sublevó contra la corona umana.

Fluttershy: Ohhh.

Daniel: Hubo muchas campañas contra él, pero fueron derrotadas.

Fluttershy: Guau, bueno (bostezo) tengo sueño, nos vemos hasta mañana.

Daniel: Hasta mañana, querida (dijo susurrando la última parte).

**Trama: Maxium, el príncipe traidor de la corona humana, intenta atacar Equestria, pero Daniel, por defender a Fluttershy, tiene que sacar su lado oscuro y defender el honor de sus amigas ponies.**

**Un día caballeroso-parte2**

**Final de inicio de temporada**

**Siguiente capítulo: Fortaleciendo Confianza**

**Nos vemos :D**


	3. Fortaleciendo Confianza

**Fortaleciendo Confianza.**

_Mañana en Ponyville_

Scootaloo: ¡Wuuuujuuuuuuuuuu!

_Las CutieMarkCrusaders se estrellan en un árbol_

AppleBloom: Auch, definitivamente nuestra CutieMark no tiene que ver con acrobacias.

Daniel: Niñas, ¿qué están haciendo?

CutieMarkCrusaders: Buscamos nuestras CutieMarks.

Daniel: ¿CutieMark? Se refieren a esas imágenes en sus costados.

AppleBloom: Siiip, ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Scotaloo: Siii, porfavor.

Sweetie Belle: Por favooooor.

Daniel: No se, apenas se que es eso.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Tú no tienes CutieMark?

Daniel: No se.

AppleBloom: Una CutieMark es en lo que un pony es hábil por ejemplo ,mmmm, mi hermana AppleJack tiene 3 manzanas.

Daniel: Ahora que lo dices,..., si lo he visto.

AppleBloom: ¿La miraste fijamente?

Daniel: Si, digo no, ehhh (se sonrroja)

AppleBloom: ¿No estarás interesado en mi hermana, no?

Daniel: ¡Pero nadie puede adivinar en quien estoy interesado!

AppleBloom: ¿Qué fue eso?

Daniel: Nada, bueno, CutieMark... mmmmm... talento... ¡ahhhh!, ya se, te refieres a un QuiPol

CutieMarkCrusaders: ¿QuiPol?

Daniel: Si, QuiPool, es nuestro símbolo, miren (les muestra su hombro derecho, donde aparece la imagen de un cuerno de guerra), este es mi QuiPool un cuerno de guerra.

Sweetie Belle: Interesante.

Scootaloo: Vamos, dinos más que esta divertido.

Daniel: Bueno el QuiPol, me imaginó que debe ser lo mismo que una CutieMark, representa la hábilidad de cada persona existente en todo el universo, pero sus nombre pueden variar, aquí se llama CutieMark, en mi planeta se llama QuiPool, como vieron mi QuiPool es un cuerno, lo que representa mi valory la moral que doy a mis tropas de batalla. Llevo el récord mas alto en guerras ganadas/perdidas = 216/2

Scootaloo: Ohhh, ¿y cuales son tus 2 derrotas?

Daniel: Bueno, la primera fue cuando llegue a ser Caballero Heroico, comande un ejército de 1600 hombres contra 1532 Kiolianos...

Sweetie Belle: Disculpa, ¿qué es un kioliano?

Daniel: Un kioliano es el gentilicio de Kiol, un planeta enemigo a la corona humana. Como decía 1532 solerianos contra 1600 kiolianos, era una batalla espacial, osea, en el espacio, pero por un descuido mío, perdimos la batalla pero no la guerra.

Scootaloo: ¿Y la segunda?

Daniel: La segunda fue cuando seguía siendo un Caballero Heroico, fue un combate de 1 vs 1 , yo contra Miguel, un rival mío de hace años. Perdí ese enfrentamiento.

AppleBloom: Que pena.

Daniel: Después de 5 meses, tuve que acabar con su vida (se pusó triste).

AppleBloom: ¿Por qué?

Daniel: Él quería tomar el trono del Imperio Humano, pero yo era vasallo del rey, y tuve que defender su honor.

AppleBloom: ¡¿Por qué?!

Daniel: Porque el destino del Imperio Humano podía ser alterado, incluso los rebelde podía tomar Solery.

Scootaloo: Interesante, bueno fue un placer hablar contigo Daniel, ahora tenemos más confianza en tí. Nos vemos.

Sweetie Belle: Nos vemos Daniel.

AppleBloom: Hasta luego.

Daniel: Chau niñas, hum, que lindas.

Pinkie Pie: ¿¡Cómo te fue con las chicas!? (le dijo como si quisiera sorprenderlo, pero obviamente un militar tiene que estar alerta).

Daniel: (Saca su espada y apunta a Pinkie Pie).

Pinkie Pie: Huau, ten cuidado, casi me degollas (carita feliz :D).

Daniel: Oh, cuanto lo siento, pero siempre debo estar alerta.

Pinkie Pie: No lo dudo, ¿cómo te fue con las CutiMarkCrusaders?

Daniel: Bien, me gané su confianza.

Pinkie Pie: Ohhh, buscas confianza, bueno, si quieres ganarte al máximo de mí confianza puedes hacer lo siguiente.

Daniel: ¿?

Pinkie Pie: Vamos a Sugarcane Corner

_En el cuarto de Pinkie._

Pinkie Pie: (Toma aire) PuedeslimpiaramimascotaGummi,peroconcuidadoquenoqu ierequeselemalogrenlasescamas,despuesconelcepillo blancopuedesfrotarlocada2/4delavelocidaddeunponyno r mal,sinosabescomoes,puesseríalos5/8detufuerzanorma l,sitepreguntascomolose,estudietufuerzaenlabatallc ontraMaxium (toma aire), ¿puedes?

Daniel: Si.

Pinkie Pie: ¿No vas a preguntarme que te repita todo de nuevo?

Daniel: ¿Por qué iba hacerlo?

Pinkie Pie: No lo sé, tenía una corazonada de que no lo entenderías, bueno adiós.

Daniel: Adiós... gracias al cielo que tengo esta grabadora, me iba a matar otra vez así, le pondré velocidad -8.

_Despues._

Grabadora: ... Contra Maxium.

Daniel: Uff, bueno ha empezar...

Daniel: Bueno, reptil, tú debes ser Gummi, ¿quién tendría un lagarto bebe como mascota? hum, tienen gustos exóticos.

_Al rato._

Pinkie Pie: Ya llegué.

Daniel: Limpio y listo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡O pero a quedado reluciente!, quien es mi Gummi, ehh, dime quien. (abraza a Gummi)

Daniel: Bueno, creo que mejor me voy.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, pero antes prueba este pastelillo.

Daniel: Lo siento, soy alérgico a la azúcar procesada.

Pinkie Pie: Me encargue de eso, tiene azúcar natural, es 100% natural.

Daniel: Oh, siendo a sí, tal vez si pueda... mmmmm, delicioso, ok muchas gracias, hasta luego

Pinkie Pie: Gracias a tí, hasta luego.

_Afuera_

Daniel: Tengo la misión de fortalecer mi confianza con los habitantes de PonyVille, empezaré ahora...

_Daniel ayudaba a muchos ponies, ayudo a Twilight a ordenar su biblioteca, a Spike escarbando rubíes y safiros, a Rarity seleccionando vestidos, a Rainbow Dash abriendo paso para su pista de entrenamiento y a AppleJack recolectando manzanas con su martillo._

Daniel: (Cansado) Ufff, ni una batalla cansa tanto, pero me da la espina de que me falta alguien, ¡verdad!, Fluttershy voy para allá.

_En la casa de Fluttershy._

Fluttershy: ¿Estás seguro Angel?

Daniel: ¿Qué pasó Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Angel perdió su zanahorias en el bosque Everfree, vio unos lobos de madera y se asustó, pero tengo mucho miedo de buscarlas.

Daniel: ¿No puede comprar más?

Fluttershy: Se acabaron y ya no me quedan más.

_Angel se revoloteaba de hambre en el piso_

Daniel: Bueno, ni modo.

_Fluttershy prepara a Daniel_

Daniel: Ok, listo.

Fluttershy: Ten mucho cuidado.

Daniel: Lo haré, hum, ¿que tiene de miedo un bosque?

_Un rayo cae en el bosque EverFree_

_Daniel se come sus palabras_

Daniel: ¡Vamos Daniel, te has enfrentado a 500000 hombre y le tienes miedo a un bosque!, tenebroso, escalofriante y salvaje...

_Dentro del Bosque Everfree_

Daniel: Ahí están las zanahorias, ¿como es que llegaron aquí?

_Sale un lobo de madera_

Daniel: ...Jajajajajajaja, ¿eso es...? jajajajajajaja, ¿como es que eso..? jajajajajaja, ya encerio ¿se supone que eso es un lobo?

_¡Sale 2 lobos más!_

Daniel: Bueno, no mejoró radicalmente, pero sigue siendo patético.

_Salen muchos lobos más._

Daniel: Ok, mejor yo me voy.. (se esfuma)

_Los lobos persiguen a Daniel_

Daniel: (Agitado) ¿Como es que son más rápidos que yo?, aguarda, SOY UN CABALLERO LEGENDARIO, no le debo temer más que a mí rey y a nuestro señor Dios.

_Daniel se enfrenta a los lobos de madera y los destruye_

Daniel: Hum, ¿no que no, ehh?

_Los lobos se arman en un lobo de madera gigante._

Daniel: Oookkkk, eso es otra cosa, bueno es hora de teletransportarme._  
_

_El lobo iba a aplastar a Daniel, pero se logra tele-transportar a tiempo._

Fluttershy: Se esta demorando, ¿y si le pasó algo?, ¡Ay!, no pienses en eso Fluttershy, que lo empeorarás.

_Daniel aparece_

Fluttershy: ¡Gracias a Celestia que estás bien!

Daniel: Gracias por preocuparte.

_Angel pregunta por sus zanahorias_

Daniel: Aquí están.

_Angel se alegra_

Daniel: Bueno, ha sido un día agotador, iré a leer.

Fluttershy: Vamos, que te doy un jugo de manzana.

Daniel: Muchas gracias Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Gracias a ti, por ayudar a Angel.

Daniel: Bahhh, no hay de qué, soy su guardián, ¿recuerdas?

Fluttershy: (Carcajada) Es cierto.

_Al día siguiente._

Pony: ¡Daniel!

Daniel: ¿Si?

Pony: ¿Me puedes ayudar en levantar esa piedra que obstruye el camino?

Daniel: Como no.

_Daniel levanta la piedra gigante con facilidad con su fuerza de soleriano que es y la arroja a otro lado_

Pony: Listo, muchas gracias, tu propina.

Daniel: No es necesario, consérvelo.

Pony: Eres tan caballeroso, que pony no moriría por estar contigo.

Daniel: Créame que quien no, jejejejeje.

Pony: Y además de simpático, hasta luego.

Daniel: Hasta luego.

Otro pony: ¡Daniel!

Daniel: ¿Que desea?

Pony: Puedes volar hasta arriba, y traerme mi cometa, porfavor.

Daniel: Ok.

_Daniel le trae su cometa al pony niño._

Pony: Muchas gracias.

Daniel: No hay de que pequeñín.

Fluttershy: Veo que ya te ganaste la confianza de varios.

Daniel: Así parece.

Fluttershy: Bueno, tengo que comprar espárragos. Ya vengo.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

_Despues._

Daniel: (Silbando por la calle).

Rarity: ¡Danieeeeel!

Daniel: ¿Si?

Rarity: Me puedes cargar en una bolsa estos diamantes, son muy pesados, y tu eres muy fuertte, porfavooooor.

Daniel: Claro, no hya porblema.

_Despues_

Rarity: Muchísimas gracias, ¿quieres que te de un regalo?

Daniel: No, pero gracias de todas formas.

Rarity: De veras te doy las gracias, si quieres algo solo pídemelo, estoy en deuda contigo.

Daniel: Bueno, ok.

Rarity: Hasta luego.

Daniel: Hasta luego... Esto no va a terminar bien.

Pony: Daniel, ¿puedes llevarles esto a Twilight?, me dijo que le de estos 2 libros, porfavor

Daniel: (Suspiro), bueno, que mas da.

Pony: Gracias.

Daniel: No hay de qué.

_Más tarde_

_Varios ponies perseguian a Daniel para que les hagan favores_

Daniel: ¡Yaaaa porfavor!

Pony: ¡Atrapenlo, nos debe favores!

Daniel: ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Twilight: ¡Que pasa aquí!

Daniel: Gracias al cielo que llegaste, porfavor que me dejen.

Twilight: Pero veo que tu eres el del alboroto.

Daniel: Todos me piden favores, ¡ya no se que hacer!

Twilight: Escuchen, ya sé que Daniel es fuerte, ágil e inteligente, pero tampoco hay que abusar, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen?, lo están acosando, eso no esta bien.

Daniel: Gracias Twilight, pero creo que eso no cambiará nada.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees?

Pony: Es verdad estamos abusando.

Pony2: Disculpanos Daniel, no quisimos hacerte nada malo.

Daniel: Ya veo que no...

Pony3: ¿Nos perdonas?

Daniel: Ok, pero que no se repita.

Ponies: Está bien.

Daniel: Bueno, circulen todos, ya muévanse... gracias Twilight, no se que me habría pasado si no estuvieras aquí.

Twilight: Ni siquiera yo podría pensar con todo este alboroto.

Daniel: Es cierto, bueno gracias, te debo un favor jejejeje, nos vemos.

Twilight: Nos vemos.

_En la casa de Fluttershy (ya de noche)_

Fluttershy: Me enteré que todos los ponies te estaban acosando y querían que les hagas favores.

Daniel: Si, pero Twilight me ayudó.

Fluttershy: Fue bueno de su parte.

Daniel: Si, bueno, ¿lista para tu pregunta nocturna? jeje.

Fluttershy: Ok, mmmm, ¿como es que ascendiste a Caballero Legendario tan rápido si eres joven?

Daniel: Jajajaja, bueno, cuando tenía apenas 6 años, mi madre veía que era experto en el arte de la guerra, después hice muchas cosas destacantes lo que me llevaron a mi puesto, este es el puesto militar máximo de un soldado, pero ahora soy hijo del rey, por lo tanto soy Príncipe.

Fluttershy: Me estas asustando.

Daniel: Pero, ¿porqué?

Fluttershy: La manera de hablar y eso de la guerra no me gusta.

Daniel: Ok, ok pero "guerra" significa lucha dividida en campañas, solo piensa en su significado y se irá el miedo.

Fluttershy: No lo vi de esa manera, (bostezo) bueno, hasta mañana.

Daniel: Hasta mañana.

_En la casa de Twilight _

Twilight: Spike, escribe esto

Spike: A la orden.

Twilight: Querida Princesa Celestia, hoy aprendí que en la amistad los amigos se pueden ayudar los unos a los otros lo que da confianza, pero lo malo de eso es que no es bueno abusar, causa problemas e indiferencia, lo que provocaría...

_En el castillo de la Princesa Celestia_

Celestia: (leyendo la carta de Twilight)... el rompimiento de una buena amistad. Su leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle. Lo ves Luna, la amistad no solo es ayudarse, hay que saber respetar.

Luna: Ok, te entiendo hermana. Bueno buenas noches,

Celestia: Buenas noches.

**Fortaleciendo Confianza**

**Trama: Daniel quiere fortalecer su confianza con los habitantes de PonyVille haciéndoles favores, pero después ve que los demás ya le están pidiendo favores.**

**Nuevo léxico:**

QuiPool: Habilidad de cada ser humano, lo que lleva a tener una imagen representando aquella habilidad en su hombro derecho. En Equestria se llama CutieMark

**Próximo capitulo: Visitando Solery**


	4. Visitando Solery

**Antes de empezar, doy 1000 gracias a las personas que les gustaron los capítulos anteriores, y los que lean esta historia, me demore al subir el capitulo 3 (el capitulo anterior) por motivos de salud, pero de vuelta a la acción, o mejor dicho, a la batalla XD**

**Visitando Solery**

_Mañana en PonyVille 11:00_

Twilight: Listo Daniel

Daniel: Toda la vida.

Twilight: Excelente, empecemos.

Daniel: ¡Espera!

Twilight: ¿Pasa algo?

Daniel: Esta todo bien, ¿verdad?

Twilight: Por supuesto, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

Daniel: Solo le tengo miedo a mis padres, Dios y a Jesús.

Twilight: ¿Dios y Jesús?

Daniel: Sí, Dios, nuestra máxima divinidad, creador del universo, Jesús, su hijo, se sacrifico por los humanos para evitar el pecado eterno, pero esta sentado a la derecha de Dios.

Twilight: Huau, me tienes que dar clases de eso, pero primero terminemos esto.

Daniel: Ok.

_Twilight trata de convertir el arma de Daniel en una espada_

Daniel: Ya casi lo logras.

Twilight: (Cansada) Es un poder muy grande.

Daniel: No es por desilusionarte pero, este poder es bajo, puede ser lo mejor de tí, pero para los humanos es bajo, lo lamento.

Twilight: (Cansada) Es inútil, tu arma es muy poderosa.

Daniel: Vamos, tú puedes, conviértela.

_Una onda expansiva sónica leve tumba todo a su paso a excepción de Daniel_

Twilight: (Toce) No pude.

Daniel: Bueno, diste lo mejor, ya descansa, estáis agotada.

Twilight: Creo que será lo mejor.

_En el cielo hay un resplandor_

_Los ponies estan asustados._

Daniel: No creo que sea un ataque Rebelde, hay poca niebla.

Twilight: ¿Entonces?

Daniel: El poder es inmenso, más poderoso que el mío, este solo poder lo tiene...

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Me extrañabais hijo?

Daniel: ¡Padre!, arrodillaos ante él.

_Todos se arrodillan ante el rey_

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Dame un abrazo hijo.

_Ambos se dan un abrazo_

Daniel: No te vi desde "el homenaje"

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Yo tampoco hijo mío, vengo a deciros 5 cosas, 1 espectacular, 1 buena, 2 malas y 1 terrible (ojos sollozos).

Daniel: ¿Qué pasó?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: La terrible es que mi hijo mayor, murió de un infarto al corazón.

Daniel: No, no es posible, el futuro patriarca humano, lo siento padre.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: (ojos sollozos) Si, gracias por tu condolencia hijo, la espectacular es de que as ascendido a "heredero".

Daniel: ¿Yo?, no creo poder estar listo.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Claro que si, tienes las cualidades de un rey, bueno, la buena es que hoy mismo te vas al homenaje de herencia, además puedes llevar a las portadoras y al escritor.

Twilight: ¿Ehhh?

Daniel: ¿Si voy, quien se queda con Equestria?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Lo que me lleva a las 2 malas, la primera lo que dijiste y la otra es que casi toda la galaxia se enteró del homenaje, lo que probablemente alertará a Rebeldes para atacar Equestria.

Daniel: Diablos, ahora como haremos.

Martínes: Creo que os puedo ayudar.

Daniel/Rey de la Vía Láctea: ¿Y quién sois?

Martínes: Soy Martínes, ¿mi rey no os acordáis de mí?

Rey de la Vía Láctea: Martines...Martínes...Martí... ¡ah!, Martínes, capitán de la fuerza de inteligencia moderna humana (la FUINMOH), ¿qué hacéis aquí capitán?

Martínes: Mi cerebro altamente desarrollado me predijo que necesitáis ayuda.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Martínes: Puedo crear hologramas de 600000 soldados, ha si los radares Rebeldes detectaran una fuerza enorme y no querrán atacar.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Excelente idea, preparen y avisen a los ciudadanos ponies, preparaos para el homenaje.

Twilight: Wow, wow, wow, no creo que las chicas tengan tiempo para ir, además un homenaje es una fiesta muy grande, no tenemos vestidos exóticos para hacerlos ahora.

Daniel: Esperen, es cierto, padre ¿como irán al homenaje sin vestidos exóticos?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Mmmmmm, ¿no tenéis una amiga que haga vestidos?

Twilight: Si, tenemos a Rarity pero ¿para cuando es el homenaje?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Para hoy a las, ehhhhh, hijo, ¿que hora es aquí?

Daniel: Las 11:05.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Entonces...

Martínes: La densidad molecular y dirección a su Sol de ambos planetas es lo mismo, Solery y Equestria tienen la misma hora.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Oookkkk, bueno, hoy a las 6:00 de la noche.

Twilight: Ok, miiii ¿rey?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Jajajaja, si.

Twilight: Ok, a las 6:00 pm, pero ¿cúanto dura el homenaje?

Daniel: Uy, verdad, ellas si duermen padre, la fiesta termina a las 4:00 de la madrugada.

Martínes: Tal vez en eso también os pueda ayudar.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Cómo?

Martínes: Tengo un dispositivo anula sueños, lo que haces es que en un determinado tiempo el ser vivo no pueda dormir, lo malo que el día siguiente dormira todo el día, hasta el amanecer.

Daniel: Bueno, hay que preguntarles a las demás si pueden ir.

Twilight: Estoy de acuerdo, muy bien, Martínes, sigue a mi hijo el te guiará. Ya tengo que regresar, hasta luego hijo, hasta luego capitán.

Martínes/Daniel: Hasta luego.

_El rey y Daniel se abrazan_

_El rey se teletransporta_

Daniel: Bueno Twilight, no hay tiempo que perder.

Twilight: Lo mismo digo, pediré permiso a la princesa si puedo ir.

Daniel: Es cierto, esto no seria nada sin la Princesa Celestia, también la invitaré

Twilight: Bueno, vámonos.

Daniel: Muy bien, ¿primero por donde vamos?

Twilight: Primero por Rarity, para pedirle los vestidos.

Daniel: Muy bien, vamos a por Rarity.

_En la casa de Rarity_

Rarity: (Silbando)

Daniel: ¡Que tal Rarity!

Twilight: ¡Hola!

Martínes: Hola.

Rarity: Hola Daniel y Twilight, hola, Daniel me presentas a tu acompañante.

Martínes: No es necesario, soy Martínes, el capitán de la FUINMOH.

Rarity: ¿FUINMOH?

Daniel: Una fuerza militar.

Rarity: Oh, mucho gusto.

Martínes: El gusto es mío.

Daniel: ¿Es que tu planeta esta lleno de caballeros?

Daniel: Todo soleriano tiene que ser muy educado, sobre todo los militares.

Rarity: ¿Y qué se les ofrece?

Twilight: Solo queríamos pedirte si puedes hacernos vestidos para el homenaje de Daniel, será en su planeta (Solery), y nos preguntábamos si puedes hacernos vestidos.

Rarity: ¿Cómo hací?

Daniel: Lamentablemente el hijo del rey falleció, por la cual soy heredero de la Corona humana, para eso me harán un homenaje, ¡LA MEJOR PRESENTACIÓN DE LA GALAXIA!

Rarity: Y yo...estoy...invitada...ahhhh.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien?

Rarity: Si, solo que, es un gran honor ir a tú, homenaje. Entonces tienen que ser lo mejores vestidos de Equestria, no, ¡DE LA GALAXIA!

Daniel: Gracias por aceptar, ¿necesitáis materiales?

Rarity: No no no no no no no no no, yo me encargo, aunque necesitare muchos diamantes y joyas.

Daniel: No os preocupáis, acá tengo una tonelada de joyas, sobre todo oro.

Rarity: (Casi se desmalla) Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¿cuándo partimos a Solery?

Daniel: Hoy a las 6:00 pm.

Rarity: Bueno, fue un placer a todos, hasta luego, tengo que empezar ya.

Daniel: Hey, espera todavía tenemos que afirmar la invitación de las demás.

Rarity: Es cierto, los esperare, vayan corran, apúrense.

Martínes/Daniel/Twilight: ¡Ya volvemos!

Rarity: Ashhh, ¡estoy invitada a una gran celebración de la galaxia! (se desmalla de emoción).

_Luego de invitar a todas, aceptando ir al homenaje._

Fluttershy: ¿Estás seguro de habrá fauna y flora?

Daniel: Sí.

Fluttershy: Pero no quiero que me pase lo de la "Gran Gala del Galope"

Daniel: No, todos sus animales son cariñosos.

Fluttershy: Ok.

_En la casa de Rarity, a las 12:00_

Daniel: Ok, todas aceptaron.

Spike: ¿Qué me perdí?

Daniel: ¡Spike!, querido amigo, casi nos olvidamos de ti, ¿queréis ir a mi gran homenaje de heredero?

Spike: HUAU, otro homenaje, por supuesto que iré.

Daniel: Bueno Rarity, todos aceptaron.

Rarity: Ok, liesto haré vestidos para los 7.

Daniel: Si queréis os ayudo, Martínes, trae tu equipamiento tecnológico aquí.

Martínes: A la orden.

Rarity: Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo sola, así será mejor mi mérito.

Daniel: En ese caso, capitán, trae el acelerador de pulso.

Rarity: ¿Qué es eso?

Martínes: Es un potenciador de energía, harás todo tu sola, pero más rápida.

Rarity: Muy bien.

_Martínes le coloca el acelerador de pulso a Rarity_

Daniel: Muy bien, todo listo...

_A las 4:30 pm_

Rarity: Listo, el vestido de AppleJack esta terminado.

AppleJack: Me parece un poco exage...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: (susurrando) Por favor, no digas nada, ya queda poco tiempo, este vestido se ve excelente, dame el favor.

AppleJack: (suspiro) Está bien, solo porque tú lo dices.

Daniel: Muchas gracias.

AppleJack: Venderé mucho allá, quiero que los humanos prueben mis bocadillos de manzanas ponies.

Daniel: Sin duda les encantarán.

Rarity: Listo, vayan a cambiarse, yo también lo haré.

_Todas las ponies se arreglan y se cambian._

_5:30_

Rarity: Listo, ¿y tú Daniel?

Daniel: Yo, todavía, tengo que estar listo justo cuando me vean los solerianos.

Spike: Me da comezón.

Daniel: Si no te quejas, te ganarás un rubí.

Spike: De repente ya no me pica.

Daniel: Muy bien, todos toquen mi hombro, primero Martínes, pero antes, todas tendrán jaqueca, por todo lo que pasé, no se desmallen ni se tiren al suelo, porfavor.

Todas las ponies y Spike: Ok

Pinkie Pie: ¡AHHHHHH! que divertido.

Daniel: Pinkie, porfavor no hagas cosas "Pinkies", porfavor, el fin de esto es ser correcto, no es una clase de fiesta de diversión, ¿me lo prometes?

Pinkie Pie: (Se contiene las ganas de gritar)(suspiro) Ok, no haré cosas divertidas.

Daniel: Soló lo dije por el comité, en las salas de diversión puedes hacer lo que sea.

_Pinkie se alegra_

Daniel: Listo, empecemos.

Martínes: Os olvidáis algo, el anula sueños.

Daniel: Cierto, pero entre más antes, mejor.

Martínes: Tenéis razón.

Daniel: Bueno, tocad mi hombro.

_Todas tocan el hombro de Daniel._

_Todos se tele-transportan a Solery_

Daniel: Muy bien, esto es Solery. ¡Por favor no os tiráis al suelo!

AppleJack: No, ya no más.

Rainbow Dash: Igualmente.

Fluttershy: (Mareada) Woooa, que me caigo.

_Daniel sostiene a Fluttershy_

Daniel: ¿Estáis bien?

Fluttershy: Sí, no te preocupes.

Rarity: Ekm ekm.

Fluttershy: ¿Pasa algo?

Rarity: No nada.

Fluttershy: Ok...oh santo cielo, este castillo es muy grande (dijo asustada)

Daniel: Si, este es el palacio real, donde viven los nobles y mi padre.

Fluttershy: No sé si podre convivir aquí.

Daniel: Espero que mi gente sepa apreciar a los ponies.

AppleJack: Tranquila terroncito de azúcar, viendo como es Daniel, seguro que serán como él.

Daniel: Ehhh, yo no podría afirmar eso.

_La puerta real se abre_

_Daniel de la nada ya tiene un terno_

_Los solerianos entran_

Soleriano: Saludos príncipe.

Daniel: Saludos súbditos, os presento a las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía junto con su escritor.

_Los solerianos les aplauden y se arrodillan ante las ponies ya Spike._

Soleriano: Benditas sean, portadoras, Daniel os a contados mucho de vosotras, y usted, escritor, el mensajero.

Daniel: Jeje, ok, ni que fuera chismoso.

Soleriano: No nuestro príncipe, es la verdad.

Daniel: Dejad de halagarme, que me pondré nervioso, y ya va a ser mi coronación.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Muy bien hijo, preparaos todos, que ya empieza el homenaje.

Reina de la Vía-Láctea: Oh, hijo mío.

Daniel: ¿Madre?

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Prácticamente lo sería, ella es mi esposa.

Daniel: Entonces, ¡madre!

Raina de la Vía-Láctea: Hijo, me han dicho por ahí que has salvado a Equestria 2 veces, os quiero mucho.

Daniel: Igual yo.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Muy bien que empiece.

_En unos instantes_

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Daniel Jimenez Gomez, has sido ascendido de vuestros tantos méritos, has derrotado a mi hijo traidor y casi arriesgas tu vida por cumplir mi misión que te encargue, aceptaste ser mi hijo, y ahora estamos aquí, levantad vuestra mano derecha y poned vuestra mano izquierda en la Biblia.

Daniel: Listo, mi señor.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¿Juráis ante Cristo, y ante Dios cuidar de vuestro futuro pueblo, alimentarlo y defender lo?

Daniel: ¡SI JURO!

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: De no ser así, que la patria y Dios os juzgue, y que os despoje de vuestro poder y seáis desterrado, por los siglos de los siglos...

Daniel: Amén.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Levantaos, príncipe heredero.

Daniel: Gracias.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: Desde ahora sois el heredero, velarás por tu pueblo en el futuro.

Daniel: Lo haré con mi vida.

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¡VIVA EL IMPERIO HUMANO!

Solerianos: ¡VIVA!

Rey de la Vía-Láctea: ¡VIVA LA AMISTAD Y LA ARMONÍA!

Solerianos/Equestrianos: ¡VIVA!

Daniel: Muy bien, que comience la fiesta.

Pinkie Pie: Siii...

_Daniel le tapa la boca_

Daniel: Pinkie Pie, por favor no, si queréis fiestas así, allá en la sala de diversión, toma el anula sueños, para que tengáis energía.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie (Pinkie Pie se esfuma).

Daniel: Los demás puede probar lo bocadillos exclusivos de Solery, venid equestrianos, pónganse el anula sueños.

_Las ponies y Spike se ponen el anula sueños_

Daniel: Listo, así no dormirán en toda la celebración.

Twilight: Bueno, vamos.

Rarity: (suspiro) Estoy en una gran fiesta real, es un sueño.

_Al día siguiente, en la noche, en Equestria._

Daniel: ¿Y qué os pareció la fiesta?

AppleJack: ¡Excelente!

Rarity: ¡Espectacular!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Diverticionante!

Twilight: ¡Maravillosa!

Rainbow Dash: Ehhh, fue... ¡Increíble!

Fluttershy: Fue divina.

Daniel: Me alegro que os guste.

Twilight: Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir.

Daniel : Muy bien, Martínes, desactiva los hologramas y ya podéis iros.

Martínes: Gracias mi señor.

Daniel: Ustedes, yo ya me voy con Fluttershy, Martínes, explícales lo del anula sueños

Martínes: Bueno, justo cuando estén en vuestras camas, 100% listas para dormir, quítense el dispositivo, ya que se dormirán automáticamente si os lo quitan.

Twilight: gracias por ayudarnos.

Daniel: Bueno hasta luego, toma Spike, tu rubíes.

Spike: Wuau, gracias Daniel.

Daniel: De nada, nos vamos ¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Vamos.

_En la casa de Fluttershy_

Daniel: Bueno, antes de quitaros el anula sueños, hacedme la pregunta.

Fluttershy: Bueno, ehhh..., no se me ocurre nada.

Daniel: Vamos, que podéis.

Fluttershy: Lo intentaré, ¿por qué los humanos son la raza superior?, claro si no te ofende.

Daniel: No, para nada. En realidad los ponies surgieron antes que los humanos, pero los humanos evolucionaron más rápido, y fuimos colonizando planetas y nos volvimos un Imperio.

Fluttershy: ¿Tan grande son?

Daniel: Abarcamos el 58% de la galaxia.

Fluttershy: es mucho, bueno ya debo quitarme el dispositivo, ¿verdad?

Daniel: Sí, será lo mejor, ya que te podría dar jaqueca. Hasta mañana.

Fluttershy: Hasta mañana.

_Fluttershy se quita el anula sueños y se duerme automáticamente._

Daniel: Es un ángel.

_En la casa de Twilight_

Twilight: Spike, escribe esto.

Spike: (Comiendo rubí) Si, dime.

Twilight: Querida Princesa Celestia, en la fiesta del caballero Daniel he aprendido que en la amistad tienes que acompañar a tus amigo e cosas íntimas, así probablemente te ganes su cariño. Su leal alumna Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: Listo.

Twilight: Ahora quitémonos el dispositivo.

_Ambos se duermen_

**Visitando Solery**

**Trama: El hijo heredero del rey, fallece, y el Principe Daniel tiene que ser coronado heredero, he invita a sus amigas y a su amigo.**

**Nuevos personajes: El capitán Martínes, La reina de la Vía-Láctea.**

**Voy a aprovechar para deciros que cada 5 capítulos haré un especial que será como un "detrás de cámara! de capítulos originales a la serie (obviamente no existen, son ficticios, solo lo aclaro para que Hasbro no me denuncie) . Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero amig s :D**

**Siguiente capítulo:**

**Especial: Lo que no se vio de Equestria Girls.**

**Derechos Reservados**


	5. Especial: Lo que no se vio de EG

**Hola, estos es un "detrás de cámara de Equestria Girls" creado por mí, espero que os guste :D**

_Justo antes de que Twilight duerma en la biblioteca._

Daniel: Psss, pssss, Twiligt.

Twilight: Ehhh, ¿quién eres?, eres un pegaso y tienes la voz de...

Daniel: Soy el Caballero Legendario Daniel, solo que de otra dimensión, otro universo.

Twilight: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?

Twilight: Soy el paralelo de mi otro, yo pero en forma de pegaso.

Twilight: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Spike: (Bostezo) ¿Cón quién hablas Twilight?; wuau, es..es ¿un pony?

Daniel: Si, soy un pegaso, Twilight, yo se muchos sobre la vida, mi otro yo sabe también de mi existencia.

Twilight: Ustedes saben todo, ¿verdad?

Daniel: No todo, pero si bastante, ya como sea, ¿sabes que el portal a la otra dimensión está cerca de cerrarse, verdad?

Twilight: Si, lo sé, tengo que recuperar mi corona, pero ¿por qué te preocupas si el otro Daniel está allá?

Daniel: Porqué si atacan en gran número, ni siquiera él podría detenerlos solo, por eso es que tienes que apresurarte.

Twilight: Soy humana, pero ¿porqué tengo sueño si el Daniel de mi dimensión no duerme?

Daniel: Es que solo mi raza no puede dormir porque solo nosotros tenemos maná.

Twilight: Bueno, ¿eres guardián aquí?

Daniel: Todavía.

Twilight: ¿Porqué?

Daniel: En tú dimensión, mi otro yo ya es una divinidad, es príncipe heredero, acá la amistad puede ser grande o chica, puede ser alterada, pero el poder de un solo ser así sea de otra dimensión, es muy enorme, ambos se desintegran, si el y yo tenemos el mismo poder de alto, seremos destruidos.

Twilight: Ohh.

Daniel: Solo estoy aquí de espía, nadie debe saber de que estoy aquí.

Twilight: ¿Y que vas a hacer?

Daniel: Solo puede ayudarte, pero no puedo destacar mucho.

Twilight: Un momento, ¿y tu rey y el rey de mi dimensión?

Daniel: Cuando son declarados reyes, ya no hay vínculo, porque cada uno tiene su reinado, osea su energía no se une.

Twilight: Vaya, que complicado tema.

Daniel: Me tomo 2 años aprender todo sobre dimensiones, bueno descansa, tienes que estar activa.

Twilight: Una cosa, ¿sabes como manejar este cuerpo?

Daniel: Soy un pegaso.

Twiligt: Bueno, tendré que aprender a manejar esto, hasta luego.

Daniel: Hasta luego.

_Despues de que Twilight hable con sus amiga, y después de que se rían de ella. Antes de ir donde Rainbow_

Twilight: Estoy destrozada.

Daniel: "La moral y la esperanza es lo que último se pierde"

Twilight: Que gran consejo.

Daniel: Ten fe Twilight, vencerás.

Twilight: Ahora voy donde Rainbow, espero que se pueda reconciliar con AppleJack.

Daniel: Ojalá.

Twilight: Ojalá.

_Después del partido _

Twilight: Bien, ahora si Sunset Shimmer.

Daniel: ¡Esa es la Twilight que casi conozco!

Twilight: Bueno voy a comer, será mejor de que te ocultes, te espero en la cafetería.

Daniel: ¡Que vienen!, ok estaré allí (se esconde).

Pinkie Pie: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Twilight: Ehhhh, con mi perro (sonrisa sospechosa).

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ok!, vamos a la cafetería.

Twilight: Estuvo cerca.

Daniel: Estuvo cerca.

_Después__ en la cafetería_

_Después__ del plan de Rarity._

Twilight: ¿Daniel, estas ahí?

Daniel: Aquí.

Twilight: Tenemos un plan.

Daniel: ¿Cual es?

Twilight: Voy a hacer un baile con mis amigas, para ganar así sun confianza de los demás.

Daniel: ¡Excelente idea!, pero, ¿ya sabes maniobrar vuestro cuerpo?

Twilight: Mas o menos, pero si creo poder bailar.

Daniel: Buen trabajo, Sunset Shimmer está acabada.

Twilight: Ocultate, que llegan más clientes.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

Twilight: Nos vemos.

_Después de: "Ayuden a Twilight a recuperar la corona" que nombre largo ..._

Daniel: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¿Que paso?

Daniel: Vi a Sunset Shimmer y tenía una cara malévola junto con sus asistentes.

Twilight: ¿Qué tramará?...

_Después de que Flash Sentry ayude a Twilight y ella salga corriendo_

Daniel: ¿Qué sucede?

Twilight: Baile poco tiempo ir amigas ¡rápido!

Daniel: Hey, tranquila, respira hondo.

Twilight: (Suspiro) El baile se arruino, tengo que ir rápido donde mis amigas, porque tiene que ser hoy en la noche el baile.

Daniel: ¡Vaya!, ve rápido.

Twilight: (Se esfuma).

_Después__ que las chicas arreglen el gimnasio donde se realizará el baile (ya saben que Twilight es una pony)._

Daniel: ¡Lo lograste Twilight!

Twilight: Gracias Daniel, solo falta ganar la corona.

Daniel: Ahora será mejor de que te cambies.

Twilight: Ok lo haré.

_Después de la coronación_

_Mientras las chicas siguen a los asistentes de Sunset Shimmer por llevarse a Spike_

Twilight: ¡Déjalo ir!

Daniel: ¿Qué paso? (dijo en voz baja)

Twilight: Se llevan a Spike

Daniel: No puedo hacer nada, me descubrirán.

Twilight: Gracias de toda formas.

_Después de derrotar a Sunset Shimmer_

Daniel: Bien hecho Twilight, oh pero ella es Flu-Flu-Flu-¿Fluttershy?

Twilight: Así es, ¿porqué?

Daniel: Nada, me voy a esconder, que me van a ver.

_Justo después cuando Twilight se va a ir, antes de despedirse._

Daniel: Bueno, al parecer te tienes que ir

Twilight: Si.

Daniel: Bueno, nos veremos, ¿verdad?

Twilight: Dentro de 2 años y medio, creo.

Daniel: Vamos, tienes que irte.

Twilight: Esto no es un adiós (le da un abrazo).

_Twilight se va a donde sus amigas_

Daniel: ¡Espera!

Twilight: ¿Si?

Daniel: Dile a mi otro yo que no se lleve todo el crédito, jajajajaja.

Twilight: Lo haré, cuidate.

Daniel: Igual tú.

_En Equestria, después de que saluden a Twilight_

Daniel: Te apuesto de que has aprendido algo más, Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Cómo lo sabes?... mejor no me lo digas

Daniel: Y...¿te encargo algo mi otro yo?

Twilight: Si, me dijo que no te lleves todo el crédito, jajajaja.

Daniel: ¿Que?, pero si cuando soy Príncipe heredero él ya puede tener su propia vida.

Twilight: Él me dijo que era Caballero Legendario.

Daniel: ¡Ahhhh!, el todavía no tiene su propia tierra.

Twilight: ?

Daniel: Yo ya tengo mi propia tierra, Equestria.

Twilight: ¡Ya entendí!, él me dijo que no era guardián todavía.

Daniel: Debe ser por eso, si es guardián de allá, ya puede tener vida independiente.

Twilight: Seguro.

Daniel: ¿Y cómo te fue?

Twilight: Excelente, te lo contaré mañana (bostezo), estoy cansada.

Daniel: Bueno, yo me voy a hacer guardia, nos vemos.

Twilight: Nos vemos...

**Especial: "Lo que no se vio de Equestria Girls"**

**Si se preguntan porque no hubo la pregunta de Fluttershy y el refrán de Twilight es porque es un detrás de cámara. Cuídense, déjenle algo a los demás XD. Nos vemos :D**

**Próximo capítulo: La competencia del siglo.**


End file.
